A Love Found
by RosieCotten
Summary: After reading many H/S stories, I wanted to make a story full of all of the best of the fanfiction I have read. Including Dursley abuse, Voldie, good Draco, a new love with Severus, and much more. Read! You will enjoy! lots of hurtHarry.
1. Farewell

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: OK guys. So I have read a lot of H/S stories and I thought, if only this story had this event that another story had. Then it hit me, why not make the story that has everything such as voldie, sickness, dursleys abuse, good or bad malfoy, and more. I might be a tad slow at updating considering I have two jobs right now but I will try my hardest. **_**Thanks for reading and considering on the amount of reviews I get determines if I continue on to the next chapter. **_**Thanks!**

**************

It always came too soon. The day students bustled about, collecting hugs, gathering suitcases. Professors wandered the halls in search of a student to bid farewell to instead of giving them a detention. Each person was carefree and excited, ready for the summer, family and fun.

That is, all except a certain scar-headed boy.

Harry never really was excited to leave Hogwarts. His true carefree attitude that he had here could never be present at the Dursley's. Any smile would get smacked right off of his face. But Harry did not tell anyone that. Besides, he deserved it.

Didn't he?

_After all of the shit I have put the Wizarding World through. And Sirius. And looking into Snape's pensieve. And making the Dursley's put up with me all of these years. I don't blame them for wanting to hit me. As long as the glamour holds, I am fine with it all._

As Harry reflected all of this while sitting on his 4 post bed, he failed to notice his surroundings. Even as his red headed and bushy haired friends entered the room, hands clasped.

"Harry. Hello!" Ron yelled at his friend, shaking his free hand in front of Harry's glasses. Harry was shaken from his stupor at the sudden burst of noise. He looked up to see two hands holing each other. A confused, yet knowing smile encroached upon his lips.

As if he didn't see this coming.

"Congratulations you two." Harry said, forcing a smile on his face while gesturing to the hands. Ron and Hermione smiled and blushed as they mumbled a quiet thank you.

Harry gazed off, dreaming of finding his own true love. His own companion to hold on to and to tell everything to. _If only. If only another man could lover me like that. If…_

"Harry!" Ron yelled." I swear it is as if you are in some other world today. What has gotten into you mate?" Looking up into the eyes of his best friends, Harry told at least the partial truth, "I just wish I didn't have to go back to the Dursley's. That's all." Hermione and Ron nodded, knowing that Harry wasn't treated very well while at the Dursley's.

"You'll be okay Harry." Hermione said," Before you know it school will start back up again and everything will be back to normal." Hermione smiled and squeezed Ron's hand. "Yeah mate. She's right. Just relax. You'll be fine." Ron gave his trademark reassuring Weasley grin.

The three friends smiled and Harry accompanied them out of the room to head down to the feast.

_Oh if only they knew._

Harry had swam at all of the noise upon entering the Great Hall. His eyes scanned the room and saw every face either laughing or smiling, even the Slytherins. The trio sat down by Seamus and the gang who all awaited the feast. After Dumbledore's speech of course. Harry was kind of out of it though. He didn't rejoice and smile with his friends, unless knocked out of his reverie for a split second. All he could think about was his summer ahead and how he hoped he would be able to come back for his graduation feast the following year.

Unbeknownst to the emerald-eyed boy, a pair of onyx eyes were watching his moves closely. _Something is definitely with that insufferable boy today. Probably too high and mighty to be around these people and ready to go home and be spoiled by his relatives. He is just like his father._ Snape looked away from the boy with a disgusting scowl on his face. He looked down at his empty plate waiting for his food.

But another person in the room was thinking the same thoughts. _Stupid Potter. Always trying to be the center of attention. Look at him, wallowing in self-pity for lord knows why so that everyone will feel sorry for him. Get over yourself Potter!_ He went back to talking with his friends and making fun of Ravenclaws that walked by.

Harry attempted to be part of the party at his table. Even though as everyone else were celebrating summer, he would be celebrating beatings.

The Hall went quiet at Dumbledore took the podium in front of the teacher's table. After applying the megaphone charm, he said, " We have come to the end of another year at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. The graduation seventh years," he motioned with his hand to all of the kids wearing wizard hats," are embarking on their life beginning after tonight. I and the rest of the professors wish you all the best of luck." Everyone clapped until the leader put his hand up for silence. "As next year comes around, the new seventh years," his eyes stopped on Harry," will be beginning the last chapter at Hogwarts. Along with all of the teachers I want to wish each and everyone of you a happy summer and we all look forward to the next semester. Study hard and let the feast begin!"

Applause erupted as the food appeared on the table. Harry ate quickly and quietly, eating as much as he could because he knew that once he went back to the Dursley's, food like this would never be seen again.

Never once noticing the onyx eyes boring into him, Harry finished his meal and tried enjoying his last conversation with his friends before the Dursley's. Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore said for everyone to go up to their dormitories and retrieve their belongings and the head towards the carriages. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would meet up with them (giving them some time to themselves).

Harry paused as he packed up the scrapbook Sirius had given him the year before and while flipping through the pages he reflected on his last godfather.

Hurriedly wiping his eyes, Harry packed up the scrapbook, closed his suitcase, and headed out of the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry walked slowly toward the Entrance Hall, dreading the ride away from his home.

Not paying attention, Harry stumbled, bumping into a solid figure. He looked up after gaining his balance, only to be greeted by the eyes of his most dreaded professor.

Snape.

"Watch where you are going Potter." Snape scowled while looking down at this pupil.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled while walking away.

_Since when does the boy apologize? _Snape wondered confused.

Harry had bigger things to worry about then Snape. _And it's not like I hate the man really. But what choice do I have? He has treated me like shit ever since I walked into this school. I only feel this way because of how he treated me. Who knows. We could have actually been friends if it wasn't for his arrogant attitude._

Harry walked down the steps and walked along the pathway until he came upon the carriage with Ron and Hermione occupying it. Luckily the two weren't snogging so he was able to get in without being embarrassed. He sat across from the two and, considering all they wanted to do was stare at each other with googly eyes, he decided to take in the surroundings. He watched the green pastures roll by and the crystal lakes disappear into the distance. He hoped he could at least live long enough to experience these sites again.

_But who knows? _Harry thought. _I might as well say goodbye just in case._

**********

**OK there is the first chapter. A little slow but its just the beginning. Wanted to just get some things settled and introduce Snape and Draco. If I continue on to the next chapter you can expect:**

**Harry at the Dursley's and the beatings and his thoughts. And of course Severus's thoughts as well.**

**You know you want to hit that button. REVIEW!!!**


	2. What a Home

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: Here's the second one guys. Getting a little deeper into the plot but trust me…this isn't anything yet! Please review and let me know how it is!**

"Boy! Get up!" Vernon's yell awoke Harry. He turned in his bed and looked at the clock and groaned. 6:00. _Why so early?_

He quickly got out of bed and put on an oversized gray sweater and worn out sweats that once belonged to his oversized cousin Dudley. He then ran down the stairs to keep from making Vernon any more angry.

"Think you were going to sleep in on your first day of vacation boy?" Vernon asked, face all ready turning a deep shade of red.

"No Uncle Vernon." Harry replied sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"Good answer boy. Now, f you know what is good for you, you will have this list of chores done by the time I get off of work tonight. If you fail, know that there will most definitely be a punishment awaiting you." Vernon left and as Harry heard the car drive off, he looked down at the list in his hands.

_There is no way I will be able to get this whole list done by 7 tonight. _Harry groaned. _Well, I might as well go ahead and get started._

For the next few hours, Harry was either on his hands and knees scrubbing, pushing a lawnmower, pulling weeds, of doing some other sort of chore Vernon required of him. Harry knew that tonight would be worse if he did not finished considering Aunt Petunia and Dudley were out of town visiting Dudley's aunt. There was no one to tell Vernon to be quiet to the neighbors didn't hear. And the louder Vernon became, the more violent he became as well. _It's like another one of Newton's laws. _Harry thought, trying to fill his mind with something a little less depressing.

As day turned to dawn, Harry became more and more frantic, knowing that not all of the chores were going to be down. But he made sure to get the outside ones finished so at least Vernon would not all ready be pissed upon reaching the door.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Harry jerked up as he heard a car door slam in the driveway. Determined, he faced the floor once, toothbrush in hand. After all, this was the second to last thing on the list. _Maybe he will just let me finish them._

This small grasp at home quickly left the boy though as Vernon's yells were heard along with the slam of the front door. "Boy! Get down here !"

Just form his voice, Harry could tell the mans face was probably all ready a deep red. Dropping his toothbrush onto the tiled bathroom floor, Harry quickly sprinted into the hallway and down the stairs,

_Yep. Definitely red._

Vernon held up the list that Harry had left on the coffee table, "I thought I told you to have the list done by the time I got home boy. Yet," Vernon stretched his heck to see into the kitchen, "I still see dirty plates!" The Uncle shredded up the piece of paper in his rage. "You finish these chores boy and when you are done, you better come and find me. Because if I have to find you…" Vernon grasped the air in front of him tightly with both hands.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry quickly replied while running back up the stairs. _The sooner I finish these chores, the less mad he will be. Right?_

Harry finished off the last of the grout in between the tiles and headed for the kitchen, passing the living room where Vernon was watching some game show at top volume. Harry quickly made it to the sink where, while cleaning the dished since he wasn't allowed to use the dish washer, he soon dazed off into his own thought.

_Well I knew the beatings would come sooner or later. At least I am used to the verbal abuse considering Snape gives it to me all the time at school. But the beatings still hurt. You would think I would be used to that too due to all of the battles and fights I have been though. But magic and muggles are totally different._

Harry continued to discuss with himself the abuse he received and the differences between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. _Of course the Wizarding world is where I want to be. I want my own life with my own house. No Voldemort or Vernon. Just me and my lover. If only Snape wasn't so-_

"Boy! Wake up!" Harry was startled from this daydream to find that he wasn't even washing dishes anymore. He held the soapy sponge in one hand and the corn crusted dish in the other with a definite space between the two. Harry gulped as he turned to face his Uncle, sweat starting to gather on his forehead once more.

"I am sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry managed to say while scrubbing vigorously at last night's dinner plate. _Hopefully he will just let me finish. Less time I will be getting hit._

"On no you don't boy," the fat man yelled while grabbing roughly at the boy's shirt. Yanking the teen hard, Harry dropped the plate which shattered on the hard linoleum floor. "You will pay for that plate, as well as for not doing your chores when told to."

Vernon dragged Harry up the staircase toward the wizard's room. The man wouldn't dare dirty up his own room with the tainted blood. All of the beatings always happened in the freak's room.

Vernon slammed open the boy's door, causing Hedwig to hoot in surprise. As he flung Harry onto the hard, wood floor, he said, "that bird is going to go boy. Both of you are going to go." Harry saw the glint in the eyes of his Uncle. The same glint he always gets just before he starts the abuse.

"But Uncle Vernon, I did the chores. When you saw me I was just…making sure I did the whole list." A swift kick in the ribs was his response. "Don't try that one on me boy." Another kick. "Just for that lie, you get an extra 20."

And there it was. Harry knew what was going to happen to him now. He quickly scooted himself back until he felt the hard wall behind him. He stared at his Uncle as the man took it off.

_The belt._

"Come here boy and get what you deserve."

And there it was again.

_I know I deserve this, but it doesn't mean that I necessarily have to enjoy it._

Vernon grabbed at Harry, trying to get the nearly 17 year old away from the wall, but he didn't expect the Quiddich muscle Harry had gathered over the year, considering when he left the Dursley's before, he was next to nothing in the weight area. The man quickly delivered a left hook and, as Harry's head snapped to the side, he grabbed at the exposed neck and tightened his grip.

Harry gasped in pain. Even though it was only one hand, the man was all ready twice his size. He didn't give up though. He pried at the hand that was cutting off some of his air supply. _This feels worse that the belt._

Vernon noticed the boy fighting back which made hid face turn, if possible, an even darker shade of red. He quickly dropped his belt and grabbed at the next with both of his beefy hands.

_Okay, definitely worse than the belt_ Harry thought as his oxygen supply was completely shut off. The boy hasped for breath while grasping at the hands on his neck. _I don't have very much air left _Harry desperately thought while black dots began to swim in front of his eyes.

Vernon took advantage of the boys second of incoherence as he threw the boy down onto his stomach. "Now you are going to get it boy. Try fighting back again!"

Harry wasn't paying attention to the booming voice in his ear. All he could focus on was getting oxygen back into his lungs and throughout his body. He didn't hear as the belt was picked up off of the wooden floor. He didn't hear as Vernon grunted while raising the belt.

But he did feel.

He felt as the first bite of the belt dug into his back. As the buckle dug into his skin and dug out clumps along with it. He knew not to make a sound though. That would only cause Vernon to become even more infuriated. _At least the fabric of my shirt weakens the blows somewhat_ Harry thought, trying to grab onto any positive thing there was.

"Take off your shirt boy," Vernon yelled, immediately extinguishing Harry's flame of hope. He knew better than to argue. Harry raised himself onto his knees and took the shirt off over his head, messing up his all ready unruly hair. Vernon kicked his back roughly, getting him back onto the ground. Harry grunted as all of the air left his body for the second time that day.

He expected it this time. The biting of the belt and the buckle. The pain as it hit an all ready open wound. He tried to keep track of the amount of lashings he was given, but lost count around 53, too tired and dazed from pain to even care anymore.

When the beating stopped, Harry barely seemed to notice. The fire lacing his back was equally as paralyzing. He laid on the ground, unable, and not wanting, to move. "You will learn not to disobey me in my house boy. This was just a warning. Next time, don't expect to be treated as kindly." Vernon finished with a smirk on his face, dropping his belt on the floor as the left the room, door slamming and locking behind him.

_Funny_ Harry thought as he laughed weakly. _He has a smirk just like Snape's. Doesn't look as good on the fat oaf though. _Harry flinched. _Why am I thinking that? Since when do I find Snape attractive in any way?_ Harry sighed. _Okay, maybe I thought he had a sexy voice once_ Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, tired of caring about people who didn't care back. He tried to gently pry himself from this small blood puddle on the floor, but found that every movement, no matter how minute, led to only sharp stabs of pain up his back. Dejectedly, Harry fell back to the floor, letting the cold wood lull him into a dreamless slumber.

**********

A fire blazed calmly in the brick enclosed fireplace. The crackling being the only noise encompassing the dark room. To the right and left of the light stood tall bookshelves full of Potion books and other stories of the man's liking.

Not that anyone would ever find out about his secret love of literature.

The coffee table held a teapot with a matching teacup. Both full of a special tea the man enjoyed.

Which he again kept to himself.

The room was strangely cozy, albeit located in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Instead of giving off eerie, ominous shadows, the fire gave a feeling of home to the underground lair occupied by Hogwart's own Severus Snape. The cold atmosphere was to his liking and he would never adjust it for anyone.

_Finally, some peace and quiet away from the bloody, screaming children. _Snape's favorite time of the year had arrived.

Summer.

_Although I still ponder on Potter's lack of feeling._ Snape shook his head trying to shake the mysterious thought from his head. _Since when do I care how Potter behaves? He is just like his father, always getting into trouble. _

But Snape wasn't stupid. As much as he wanted to see the worst in Potter, he knew that something wasn't right with the boy. And as much as he wanted to not care, he could not help it. A little at least.

Snape gently picked up his cup full of tea and took a sip. He knew that only one thought would occupy his mind until it was put to rest, and everyone knows that what Snape wants, Snape gets.

_Potter._

_**********_

**And there it is! I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know! It may still be slow, but starting next chapter and def. the fourth one, we will be rolling! I have a lot of ideas for this story and for me to be able to fully allow them all the work, I needed to write a lot of background information which is what a lot of the first chapters include. So please bear with me! It will get more exciting as I continue into the story! **

**And of course: thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Love RM13-thanks so much to my first reviewer!**

**Kate Cyrus- long time no talk to! Thanks for giving this one a shot and I hope its up to your standards!**

**Talon81-thanks so much!**

**Silverwolf407-yours made me smile. Thanks so much for the compliment!**

**Galynsolo-ominous? Interesting word lol. But as I said, just trying to get things laid out. It will get better.**

**Puritey-thanks so much for understanding!**


	3. Savior

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: On to chapter 3. More Snape action in this one. Woo! I hope you all enjoy!**

Days passed according to ritual and were followed with repetitious weeks. Unlucky for the boy, things became worse rather than better. Even though the chore list never really grew in length, the sustaining injuries from the beatings made him unable to finish the list each night and caused him to complete less and less of the list as the summer progressed.

The boy was unsure about the injuries he had acquired over the weeks. He was for sure though about his back always being in shreds and he had either a fracture of a sprain in his left wrist. _For sure some rubs have to be at least cracked from the times he has thrown me down the stairs. _The nonchalant voice in Harry's mind startled him. The voice was dead, uncaring, hopeless. _If anyone truly cared, they would have come for me by now. If they even did try to send me a letter, they would be rejected by the metal bars on the window and be returned. So obviously no one has cared enough to write. Not that I blame them._

Harry stared down at the bloodstained floor with dejection. He resided in his usual place, on the floor, back against the wall, knees held against his chest (gently of course). It was six o'clock and Harry all ready knew that there was no possible way the chores would get done and he figured he might as well save what energy he had left.

Petunia and Dudley had returned from their visit a few weeks before, shortening their stay due to Dudley's temper tantrum about being away from his friends.

Dudley wasn't around much, always getting into who knows what trouble with his gang of friends and Petunia was around only enough to feed Harry his two meals a week: stale crackers and water. "Better that nothing," Harry said emotionless, voice cracking.

Harry lost track of time and the next thing he heard was the front door slamming and heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs.

_Shit_

"You ungrateful little freak!" Harry's door flew open at these words and Vernon walked in, face almost purple in rage. "Not even going to attempt at the chores anymore, are we?" The bellowing voice seemed the shake the wall behind the boy.

Harry stared up at the man, but he didn't cower in fear as he used to. _I am a freak. I do deserve this._

"You just wait boy." Vernon turned on his heels and headed down he hall towards his bedroom. The time seemed to tick by faster than usual before Vernon's figure appeared again in his doorway. The door was pulled closed behind the beefy man and Harry heard the _click_ as it was locked.

After putting his keys away, the man turned back to the boy. "This time, you are going to get it boy. I am going to make sure you understand what you did wrong.

Vernon pulled a whip and a huge steak knife from his back picket. Harry's eyes grew as he saw the man approach him. _Where the fuck did he get that?!_

"On your stomach boy!"

Harry shakily moved from his position on the floor, but apparently wasn't fast enough as a boot connected with his all ready bruised ribs. "Now boy!"

The next thing Harry knew, the whip was cutting into his back, biting at his skin. _Definitely worse than the belt _Harry thought, moaning.

"What have I told you about making noise boy?!" Vernon yelled as he sped up his pace, wanting only to cause more pain to the boy. "You will learn you freak!"

The whip cracks continued throughout the night as the Boy Who Lived balanced between life and death.

***********

"It seems we have an issue Severus," Dumbledore's weary voice reached the perturbed man's ear.

_No shit old man, you didn't just randomly call me down here for tea and lemon-drops._ Needless to say, Snape was irritated that his summer was being intruded upon.

"Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter was returned by our owl earlier today."

"Well maybe the owl is old and losing his mind." _Like something else roaming the halls _Snape thought with a smirk.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that that is not the case. I wish for you to go and check on the boy. Make sure he is all right."

It took Snape a minute for his mind to catch up with the words of the Headmaster, but when It all finally clicked, he was infuriated.

"Why should I have to go and check on the insufferable brat? I am sure he is just too spoiled to notice anything else going on around him. Besides, why cant McGonagall or another teacher go? They aren't incapable of using magic."

Dumbledore smiled and looked at the man through his half-moon spectacles. "Because what if it has something to do with Voldemort? You are a spy. They wouldn't harm you because you are on their side as far at they know. You are the only choice Severus."

Snape knew the answer before it was said. But it doesn't mean that he liked it.

"Whatever. I will go check on the spoiled brat and I will come back and you wills see that, once again, Potter has managed to intrude on my life needlessly."

Snape stormed out of the Headmaster's office in a rush, hurrying to get his burdening deed done, missing Dumbledore's all knowing smile presenting itself on the old man's face.

**********

_Stupid boy. Potter never ceases to ruin my day in some way. Spoiled brat. I will walk in on him being waited on hand and foot like all Potters _Snape thought bitterly about the boy as he walked down Privett Drive, approaching the brat's home.

No one was outside to see the strange, black-cloaked man knock on the Dursley's burgundy door.

Snape tapped his foot as he waited for the door to open. "Damn Muggles cant even open up a damn door!" The professor became inpatient at standing outside the door, so he tried the knob to see if the Muggle home was unlocked.

_Click._

Snape slowly pushed open the door and walked inside. No sound could be heard in the downstairs area. _Why not see how Potter lives? _Snape made his way into the living room. He noticed the T.V. was on, but muted (thanks to the Muggle Studies Professor) and walked towards the neighboring fireplace silently to examine it's contents.

On the mantle stood seven family pictures, each one containing the three members. _Hmmm I wonder why Potter isn't in any of these portraits. Hmp. Probably too all might for them._

Snape turned sharply as he heard a voice bellow from upstairs. "You deserve that you freak!"

Snape was confused as to where the voice came from. _That's not Potter's voice, the boy's is much more soft and…_ Snape shook his head, dismissing the obtrusive thoughts from his mind. He made his way toward the stairs leading up to the second flight of the home. The man made sure to step gently, not wanting to make anyone aware of his presence.

_I want to see what the voice is first._

Snape stepped onto the second story floor and looked down the hallway. Straight ahead, an open door led to a room with a floral bedspread covering the bed, _Obviously the couple's room. Women always shower their homes in frilly girl things. _Snape quivered at his thoughts. _Thank goodness I am into men._

To his right, an open wood door shower a room full of toys and gadgets and food. _Hmm, I would say this is Potter's room, but the e lack of wizard things and the abundance of food leads me to think of thee fat boy in the family portraits. Which leaves…_

Snape turned to look at the closed door on the left side of the hallway. The door was full of locks and was made to make sure that whoever was behind it, never got out. Snape looked down and saw a doggy door at the bottom, but it was not even big enough for a dog.

It was then that Snape was snapped out of his stupor by a groan coming from beyond the door.

"Shut up boy!" a voice yelled.

Snape had an idea what was going on now.

_No way._

He quickly unlocked the door wordlessly and opened the door wide, face paling at what awaited him on the other side.

The immediate smell of blood assaulted the mans nostrils, causing him to gag silently. All he saw at first was a fat man's ass in his way. But then he realized what the oaf was doing. The man was kneeling over something on the ground. What the thin or person was, Snape couldn't be for sure of yet.

"Excuse me," the professor stated in his calm, icy voice.

The fat one turned about quickly, dagger in hand, at first nervous due to a stranger being in his house, but the unease quickly turned into fury.

"You're one of them! What do you think you are doing in my house?!" Vernon paused, quickly making a connecting in his mind, before turning back around to his object on the floor.

"You did this boy! You brought this freak here!" Vernon yelled while kicking the almost motionless boy in the ribs.

Now Snape could see, he could see the thing…person that was lying helplessly on the floor.

_Harry._

The next thing Vernon knew, he was thrown across the small room, slamming back into the wall and falling to the floor, dropping the dagger, losing consciousness.

Snape turned his eyes away from the fallen man to put his attention on the boy laying on his stomach on the floor in from of him. Unsure of what to do, Snape didn't move. He had witnessed many torturing during his spying, but never had he witnessed abuse, especially to the Golden Boy.

_I know I need to help him, but I cant even move. Its like my body went into shock._

Snape snapped out of his thoughts as a moan reached his ears. The boy in from of him turned slowly onto his back, groaning in the process. The bare chest was covered in welts and scars, but was nothing compared to the back Snape had views before the boy moved. No skin was visible in the red and bloody mess, explaining why the young wizard only turned enough to rest gently on his side, breathing labored through the pain.

Snape was still in shock. The state of the boy was jaw-dropping. His face matched his torso, bloody and a mess.

"Professor?" the boy asked weakly, holding his head up using strength from who knows where.

That sent Snape into action.

He quickly made his way to the ailing boy's side, never minding the blood soaking his shows and robe. He held up the boys head, hoping to release the boy of some of the strain on his body. The boy shook in his hands, tremors from head to foot that worried Snape. _I have to get him back to Hogwarts. Now. _

Snape called quickly out to the boy. "Potter, I am going to have to move you so that I can get you our of the wards and then we can apparatus back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked up at the man and nodded his bead slowly.

Snape saw the small nod, but something else had caught his attention, the boy's eyes. They went the same vibrant emerald that they once were. These eyes were broken and full of pain. Snape almost felt sorry for the boy for a moment before he remembered who the teen was.

Snape lefty his hand under the boy's head and placed his other hand under the wizard's knees, lifting up slowing.

Harry grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes closed tightly against the painful jarring of his ribs.

Snape stopped in his movements. The caring feeling creeping back into him.

But this time he didn't push it away.

"Shh Potter, im going to get you our of here. Just hold on." _As much as I love to torture him, I never want to see him in pain. Do I actually care for this boy?_

Snape focused on the job at hand: Lifting the boy fully off the found and into his arms as quickly as he could to get Harry out of his misery.

The abused teen once again left out a yelp of pain that stabbed at his professor's heart, before going limp in the comforting arms.

Snape noticed the added weight as the boy passed out from the pain, which led him to make another realization.

The boy weighed next to nothing. _Were they starving him too? _Snape questioned to himself while carrying his student down the stairs and out of the wretched home.

_Don't worry Harry. If I have anything to say about it, you will never be returning to that place ever again._

Snape carried the boy into the dusk toward the apparition point, all the while pondering his new feelings toward his once most hated student.

**********

**Well there it is people. Sorry that it took a little longer. I hade so much stuff to do this week. Please review! It decided whether or not I am going to continue with the story. I will thank the ch. 2 reviewers next time. But thank you all right now!**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Awakening

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash.**

**A/N: Woo for number 4! Getting a little more feelings showing for us!**

**********

He was comfortable, relaxed, at east. The usual fiery pain that flared up his mangled back was gone, replaced with nothing but a dull ache. His body was warm and he felt as if he had slept for days straight.

_Since when do I feel this content while at the Dursleys?_ Harry thought, eyes still closed, pondering.

After relishing and appreciating the new found comfort, Harry opened his eyes to discover where he was. White was all he saw: white walls, white bedspreads and sheet. Harry knew this place all too well.

The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The sterile smell reached Harry's nose as he breathed in deeply, appreciating no pain except for dull aches all around, a welcomed feeling compared to his precious state.

But knowing where he was did not mean that the boy knew how he got there.

_I don't remember anything. At least not fully. I remember the whip. How could I forget that? And the knife, but then it gets hazy. I remember a dark figure, and extreme pain. A dark figure? But who-_

And then he remembered, as if the truth was suddenly slammed into his chest as all of the air rushed out of him.

_Snape._

_But why was he there? Probably to gloat at the brat getting beaten._

Harry shook the thoughts from his mind, not wanting to relive the painful memories of the Dursleys. He attempted to sit up, hating the feeling of helplessness. He winced as the motion jarred his ribs. He wrapped one arm around his injury, letting the other hold him up, shaking at the, albeit light, weight.

"Ah Harry my boy, you are awake!"

Harry turned to find Dumbledore walking toward him, followed by-

Harry's heard skipped a beat. _Snape. Why am I blushing?!_

"How are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked, stopping to stand next to Harry's bed.

Harry looked at the headmaster, but said nothing. _Why should I talk to him Mr. Know-It-All. He had to know what was happening at the Dursleys and yet he still sent me back there. Fuck protection. _

Albus looked at him sadly, but knowingly. "Harry, I sent you there to protect you from Voldemort. It is the only place where you are truly safe."

Harry lost it as that. "Safe?! You call that hell-hole safe?! So you would rather me be killed by my relatives then by Voldemort? That makes loads of sense! And you know as well as I do that Hogwarts is just as safe for me so do not try to feed me your safety bullshit because I would rather be under the cruciatus than be whipped and carved up."

The tirade left the ill boy worn-out and breathing heavily. _Damn meddling fool._

Albus stared at the savior of the Wizarding World in shock, not sure of hou\w to react to the outburst. "Harry, I just have your best interests at heart.

_Bullshit_

Albus caught on that Harry didn't want to talk to him anymore and, with a look at Snape, left the room swiftly.

_Who does he think he is? I am tired of him trying to rule my life!_

Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape still stood in the corner of the room, shocked at Potter's outburst.

_Who knew the boy had it in him? Another thing that attracts me-_

Snape smirked evilly at his thoughts while approaching Potter from his hide out.

"Well well Mr. Potter, congratulations on telling off the old man. It seems we agree on at least on thing."

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts as the silky voice penetrated his ears. The boy looked at his professor, unsure of what to say. He lowered himself back down to the best with a grunt of pain.

Snape stepped forward slightly at the sound. "Are you in pain Potter?"

_Why do I even care?_

Harry looked at his teacher in shock. "I am fine Professor. Just a little sore."

The two looked at each other in silence, both lost in their own alike thoughts.

_Why do I care so much about the boy?_

_Why does Snape care if I am in pain?_

"Sir, if you do not mind my asking, why did you come and save me? I thought you hated me?"

Snape looked coldly at the boy, careful to hid his true feelings. "I never said that I did not hate you Potter, and I came because Albus asked me too."

Severus saw something flicker in the boy's eyes, but before he was able to determine what it was, the eyes returned to their cold, defensive look that the boy had used earlier on the headmaster.

"Okay Sir. Then thank you for saving me, even if you didn't want to."

Snape wanted to tell the boy that he would never want to see him being tortured, but he knew he couldn't blow his cover. The man simply nodded his head, keeping his face under his mask, and said, "Now Potter, about the rest of your summer. You will be staying here and, according to Albus, leaving you alone in the Gryffindor common room is leaving you open to Voldemort, so you will stay in my quarters until school begins again."

Harry looked up as the man finished his sentence. _Wow. I actually get to be with him all summer-_

"But don't get me wrong Potter. You will be busy all summer. You need to be ready for the final battle when it comes. I will be training you in Occlumency so you can guard your thoughts from Voldemort, and I will also be training you in dueling. They will alternate from day to day with Sundays off. Considering today is Saturday, you will have today and tomorrow to rest before we start with Occlumency on Monday."

Snape looked down at the boy on the bed waiting for a response. Harry simply laid in the bed, looking at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

_So he doesn't care if I live or die? Great, the one ma I lo-. Ugh, why doesn't he care for me like I care for him?_

Harry looked toward his teacher and nodded slightly. "But what about my things Sir? Back at my relatives house?"

"No need to fret Potter. I will be taking care of that personally tomorrow."

Harry nodded and turned on his side, hoping the teacher would catch the signal.

"Farewell Mr. Potter." Snape said as he turned on his heels to leave the Hospital Wing, once outside the room, Snape allowed his thoughts to run through his mind.

_Why did the boy seem to care about whether or not I wanted to save him? He has been acting different lately. Maybe-_

Snape shook the thoughts from his head.

_No. He wouldn't. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I have to treat him as I always have. I wont show him my feelings._

_However._

_I will not hold back against the oaf and his family._

_***********_

**There it is! I hope it's ok! Please review and let me know. Yall have no idea how much those reviews fuel me to write out the next chapter and how much they brighten my day! Please review!**

**Heres to all my chapter 2 reviewers:**

**Puritey- im glad you don't mind them going slow! And I know! Mean Vernon.**

**Ams71080- thank you!**

**Kneeya- haha don't you just love cliffies!**

**Silverwolf407- as before, you gave me another smile! Poor Harry!**

**Yashagrl- thanks!**

**Sun'sandstars- haha sorry for making you wait!**

**Animeangel088- thank you!**

**Loretta537- he got help!**

**B.- thanks so much!**

**CrayonsPink- Yes, poor Harry.**

**Makurayamiookami- Poor Harry.**

**And to my chapter 3 reviewers:**

**Animeangel088- woo they care!**

**Sun'sandstars- haha thank you!**

**B.- you know exactly how I feel lol. Thanks so much!**

**8thweasleykid- thank you.**

**Silverwolf407- loooove your review as always. Glad to know that I can paint the picture. that's my **

**goal haha.**

**Animelover98- thanks!**

**Makurayamiookami- thank you.**

**- thanks!**

**Tracie- I love them together too!**

**cowgirlsnape- I shall.**

**Loretta537- hmm the dursleys. Good question. =)**

**Ecorbitt21- I will!**

**Puritey- woo for Snape!**

**Elfwyn- mk. It has only been 3 chapters. Give it time. Only one thing has happened. Abuse. Sorry but a lot of people use this. You know to chill and wait and see the rest of the chapters. Once we actually get into the relationship and all that, things will change. And if you don't like, then don't read. =)**

**Puppyeyes2003- the reason Snape tortured him in class will be explained in, if not the next chapter, then the one after that.**

**Talon81- thanks so much!**

**Nowle- I shall.**


	5. Kiss?

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**A/N: Mk guys. Sorry this one took longer. Work. Blah. Anyways I have all ready half written chapter 6 and it will def. be one of my favs. Woo! So look out for that one! ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT. ALL THOSE WHO COMPLAIN ABOUT HARRY ABUSE STORIES…ITS BEEN 5 CHAPTERS! YOU HAVE TO BE P.A.T.I.E.N.T. ITS CALLED DEVELOPING A PLOT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. Simple. Sorry but its really annoying that people complain when the plot is just starting. Give it a chance. And as I said, if you don't like it, then don't read it. that's it. **

The weekend passed by too fast for Harry. He spent all of Saturday and most of Sunday in his bed in the hospital wing, recuperating enough so that he could handle Snape during their first lesson. He was dreading the lesson, but at the same time, giddy that he would be moving in with his attractive professor the following morning before the occlumency lesson.

_Im going to make a fool of myself. Its hard enough to be in his presence in a classroom, but now I have to actually live with him. Ugh. He wouldn't ever like me anyway. He is probably dreading the fact that the 'insufferable brat' is going to be around him at all._

Harry sighed and lay back in his bed. Although his wounds were healed, the scars were left behind, due to Harry asking to leave them. Everyone seemed to object, but did not push the boy considering they now know his anger.

_They just don't understand. They are a reminder. I know that I have messed up. And the scars will let me remember that._

Apart from the scars, his body looked normal. A little on the small side, but Poppy was making sure that the boy was eating regularly. But just because he looked good from the outside, doesn't mean that the inside was healthy too.

_They don't need to know about that. I don't want to be a burden anymore than I all ready am._

Harry's thoughts wondered as he lay in the white bed. But, as they always do, they landed on Severus Snape.

_I wonder what Snape has don't all weekend?_

**********

Snape was walking down the all too familiar road that he had traveled down only days before. But instead of worry and concern being hidden under his mask as it was before, rage and anger were prevalent on his face.

_How could they do that to a boy? A savior no less?! He does everything for everyone else and what does he get for it?_

Snape stepped up the front porch stairs and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for the door to open. He would take his time.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a fat boy stuffing his face with a Twinkie. Considering the professor's apparel, the boy knew all too well that his was not your everyday door-to-door salesman.

"Dad! It's one of them!" The boy yelled as he ran from the door, not bothering to close it on the cloaked figure. Snape smirked at the boy's choice or words and stepped into the house.

It looked the same as it had before. Same tidiness ant the same family portraits, but instead of being alone in the living room, Snape come upon the whole Dursley family. But the only person he truly cared about, was Vernon.

"I am here to collect the possessions of Harry Potter."

Vernon looked enraged at the fact that another freak was in his house, the same one who threw him against the wall. But a smug expression soon took over.

"All of the freaks things have been burned, including that meddling owl."

Snape stared in shock at the news. _When will Potter ever get a break?_

Snape turned to head up the stairs, intending to look at the room for himself.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going? This is my hou-"

With a flick of his hand, the uncle turned into a pig along with the son, while the wife turned into a miniature horse.

"That should shut you up." _I cant do too much now without hearing it from Albus. But I will get them._

Snape continued to climb the stairs and eventually made it to the locked up bedroom. A flick of his hand and the door flow open to reveal the boy's once bedroom. The bed had no sheets and the only other furniture was a desk with an empty bird cage on top of it. The floor had blood stained all over it, especially in the place where the boy was when Snape had rescued him.

As Snape walked around the room, a belt in the corner also caught his attention and he cringed as he thought of what it was used for.

As the teacher neared the bed, a squeak from beneath him reached his ears. The man looked down and saw that one of the floorboards was uneven compared to the rest. The man stooped down and lifted the floorboard up from its position. Underneath, Snape found the boy's wand, the invisibility cloak, and a photo album.

_I never though I would say this, but smart boy._

_**********_

_As Harry walked down the dungeon hallways, he couldn't help but let his mind revisit the thoughts that had barely left his mind since Snape left him in the Hospital Wing._

_Why hadn't he come to give me my stuff? Maybe there is nothing left…but how did they find my stuff under the floorboard? And what about Hedwig? I would have checked the Owlrey, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me out of her sight. I wish Snape would follow her-_

Harry's thoughts were cut off as a door slammed open a few feet in front of him. Harry stopped in his tracks, unsure of what was happening.

A dark voice came out of the doorway, "Potter =, you are all ready late. Unless you wish to return to the infirmary with new injuries, I suggest you come at once."

Harry jumped as he recognized who was speaking to him, and quickly made his way into the Potion Master's room.

Without speaking, Snape closed the door behind them and led Harry through the classroom and a hidden door that led them to his private quarters.

The teen stopped as the door closed behind him. The room wasn't what he was expecting. _I hate to say it, but I suspected chains and skulls._

"Well Potter are you going to stand there all day or are you going to learn Occlumency?"

Harry stared at this Professor who wasn't being as cruel as he usually was.

Snape also made a discovery about the teen as the stared at each other. _Why is he so pale? Surely he should be fully healed by now. I will make sure to mention something before he leaves._

"But Sir, what about my belongings? Didn't you say that you would get them from the Dursley's for me?"

Snape only gave a nod as he motioned toward his plush black leather couch. Harry walked to his things, smiling as he found everything that he had hidden. "Sir, did you put Hedwig in the Owlery? I should probably go feed her."

Harry turned to walk out of the room, but a hard voice stopped his movements.

"potter, Hedwig was…not in her cage in your room."

Harry knew what that meant. He knew the Dursley's would keep to their word about killing his owl. He also knew that he didn't want to show Snape how weak he really was. He turned around stiffly and said, "Okay Professor. Thank you for retrieving my things."

Snape was surprised at the mask and loss of emotion on the boy's face. _Doesn't he know that his owl is dead?_

Snape showed his fake indifference by tossing Harry his wand from the couch and walking to stand in front of the boy. "ready to learn Occlumency Potter?" Snape asked as he raised his wand toward the boy.

Harry controlled his emotions and turned around as his wand was tossed at him. He caught the object half hazardly and looked up at his teacher.

"Guard your mind Potter. Legilemens!"

Memories flashed through both Harry's and Snape's minds. Harry's first trip to the zoo. The night he got his Hogwart's letter. Memories that didn't threaten o expose anything to Snape. Harry forcefully pushed the man from his mind, panting heavily from the exertion.

"Doing magic underage. Impressive potter."

Harry wasn't really paying attention, focusing only on catching his breath. Before he was successful though, he heard the voice again.

"Try harder Potter. Legilemens!"

More memories flooded their minds. Harry and his conversation with the Sorting Hat. His visit to the doctor earlier in the summer that he had managed to sneak out to.

As Harry saw this memory appear, he pushed the man out of his mind, wanting to keep his secret safe.

As the memory left, Snape saw Harry hunched over, breathing as if he had just run a marathon.

_Why in he breathing like that? All of his injuries are healed. And what was the doctor visit about?_ The man was sure that if Harry was looking up at the Professor, concern would be in plain view on the man's face. Not wanting to give himself away, he quickly recovered as Harry looked up at him, sweat dripping from the boy's forehead.

Although he felt sorry for the boy, he needed to keep his front up. "Again Potter. Legilemens!"

Harry watched, horrified as the graveyard and Cedric came to the surface, followed by Sirius and the veil. But he didn't have any strength left to push the man out of his head. His only hope was that the man would leave on his own.

Another memory came into view and Snape watched as Harry was brutally beaten by his Uncle with a whip. Snape grunted with rage and let go of the connection because he didn't want to see anymore of Harry getting abused. He looked up as he heard sobs to find the boy on his knows on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

_Screw my façade. _"Harry!" Snape yelled as he ran to the boy. He grasped the teen by his shoulders, also falling to his knees. "Are you hurt? Damn boy answer me!"

Harry shrank away at the ton e of the man, flashbacks of his Uncle coming into his mind. He fell back off his knees and sat there, one arm holding him up and the other covering his face.

Snape realized his mistake as the boy cowered away from him "Harry relax. I wont hurt you." Snape said as he inched closer to the sobbing teen. He reached the boy and gently grabbed him in a hug, holding him close. "Shh, it's okay."

Harry was shocked at his Professors behavior. But the past memories were all but forgotten. He sobbed into the man's shirt, comforted in the warm embrace. "Why cant anyone love me for me? Why does everyone always die around me?" Harry looked up into the onyx eyes and the look broke Snape's heart. "Why doesn't anyone care?" Harry whispered just loud enough for Snape to hear.

The man wanted to show Harry that he was wrong. To show him that someone did care for him like he wanted them too. He was done with his mask.

The two sets of eyes never left the others. Snape leaned in slightly, gauging Harry's reaction. When the boy didn't pull away, Snape closed the remaining space between the two.

Harry was surprised as the soft lips touched his. He was hesitant at first, not sure of what was happening. But as the other sets of lips began moving, his body wouldn't let him do anything other than respond. Harry hasped as a tongue swept across his bottom lip, which allowed Snape the access that he wanted. The tongues battled with each other, but Harry finally allowed Snape to have his dominance. The man's tongue felt perfect in Harry's mouth and Harry was putty in the man's arms. But as quickly as it had began, it ended. Both men were breathing heavily, Harry the greater of the two, but neither moved out of the embrace, both too content.

No words were spoken and as Harry leveled his breathing, Snape lifted him up gently to his fee. The two stared at one another and Snape was the first to speak.

"Your bedroom is down the hall and to the right. If you need me, my room is on the opposite end of my quarters."

Snape seemed hesitant to leave the boy, but he needed to think. He lifted his hand up to the teen's cheek and rubbed softly. "Sleep well Harry." The man turned away from the boy and the next thing Harry knew, a soft _click_ was heard as a door closed.

Harry tried to regain his thoughts, but everything was a jumbled mess. He was happy, but confused about the man's actions.

_I guess we will just see what happens tomorrow _the boy thought as he touched the cheek where the man's hand once was. "Goodnight Severus." Harry mumbles as he turned toward the hall that led to his bedroom.

The two fell asleep that night, thinking of each other.

**********

**A/N: and there is five. Why is harry pale? Hmm you shall see lol. I cannot wait until the next chapter. Personally it will be my fav so far. Woo! But anyways I hope that this chapter lived up to its expectations. Please review and let me know if I should continue! Thanks!**

**Thank you to all my chapter 4 reviewers:**

**Animeangel088-I know. isn't it sweet!**

**B.A- Victoria- you shall find out.**

**Sun's and stars-thank you !**

**Makuraymi ookami- you'll see**

**silver wolf 407- haha thank you so much. Boo albus! And without my reviewers…I wouldn't be updating lol**

**Crazyaznstalkingfreak- thank you so much!**

**Snowkissyuki- wow. Its been 5 chapters. Give the story a chance. Super annoying.**

**Metzy78-haha you are amazing. Thanks so much.**

**Ams71080- haha it was equal!**

**Gondegoogoo- haha nothing too bad. But im thinking about bringing them back later.**

**Debstheslytherinsnapefan- THANKS**

**Ecorbitt21- I don't see where it got confusing. I made sure to write something that would easily show who was thinking and what not. But ill try.**

**Ttrainorturkeyt- woo!**

**Storyofgreen-thanks!**

**Angel of immortality- thanks. that's my goal lol.**


	6. Sick

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: And here is 6. Woo woo. Im not sure when 7 will be out. Hopefully not too far away. I do not want to keep my fellow readers waiting. Thanks so much for all of the feedback yall. It really helps to fuel me to post the chapters. Well enough talk. Here is chapter 6!**

Harry could think of nothing else but the kiss from the night before as he laid in bed the next morning. He had never been this happy.

_I cant believe that Snape actually returns my feelings. I can finally actually be happy. Love someone who knows what I have been through and he still loves me back._

Harry sighed in contentment, wondering how he was to keep himself occupied until the duel lesson in the evening. Jumping out of the bed, harry walked to the bathroom smiling. _Might as well get clean before he sees me again._

Harry closed and locked the door behind him. He undressed and laid his clothes on the counter. Turning to start the hot water, Harry caught a reflection of himself in the mirror.

The boy looking back at Harry was pale, skinny, covered with overlapping scars. Harry watched as the smile faltered in the mirror.

_How can anybody like me? I'm disgusting. The paleness cant be helped, but its not like Snape knows why I am this way. And even though I should probably tell him, what good would it do? Its not like he can help me._

The boy's good mood left and was replaced with not only disgust, but also weakness.

The teen trudged through the shower, enjoying the warm water hitting his back. The redressing went by just as slow as Harry found himself becoming weaker by the moment.

_It has never been this bad before. I all ready feel like I need to go to sleep and I just woke up._

Harry laid down in bed, telling himself that he was only going to relax a little while more, then go out and see if he could find Snape. But before the boy knew it, he had succumbed to the darkness and feel into a restful slumber.

**********

As Snape arose the morning following the kiss, his mind was bombarded with thoughts of the raven-haired teen.

_Way to go. Now he knows that you like him! You are old enough to be his father and you are kissing him!_

Snape shook his head as he lifted himself from the bed. _As much as I want to be with him, I know we can't. maybe if I return to my old way, he will get the picture, or stop liking me. Whichever comes first._

Snape walked down the hallway, intent upon yelling at the still sleeping teen and telling him to wake up. But as Snape opened the door, the sight made him stop in his tracks.

_The boy looks so peaceful for once in his life._

Snape didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping teen, even though he was curious as the why the boy was so pale, forgetting to mention it the night before.

_But I can't ask. I have to seem unconcerned._

Snape closed the door quietly behind him and headed to his lab, intent upon restocking the Hospital Wing's stock as the waited for the dueling lesson to approach.

**********

As Harry came to, the first thing he realized was that the sun was no longer shining brightly through the windows as it had a few minutes ago. Confused, Harry turned his head to look at the Muggle clock on the nightstand.

_7:00! _Harry thought in surprise, quickly lifting himself off of the bed and running to the mirror. He ran his hand through his unruly hair, doing nothing to improve it, and ran out of his room and into the dueling room. As he skidded to a stop in front of his Professor, butterflies suddenly reappeared in the boys stomach, forgotten in the rush.

"Good morning Potter." Snape said vehemently. Harry flinched slightly at the use of his last name, but said nothing.

"I assume that you are well rested considering that you slept all day. Therefore," Snape lifted his want, "this duel should be a piece of cake for you."

Harry was too hurt by the words and the tone of voice that he was haring to even raise his want.

_Is he just doing this to be professional during the practice? Yes, that must be it._

"Expelliarmus!" Harry flew backwards, landing on his back on the stone ground. All of his air was removed at once, making Harry gasp to recontrol himself.

"You need to pay attention Potter and quit daydreaming." Snape yelled at the boy, hiding the flash of concern in his eyes with mock-hate.

Harry regained his footing, desperate to not show weakness in front of the man he loved.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

Harry's spell was thrown off and quickly countered upon.

"Rictasempra!"

Harry once again flew backwards in the air, this time hitting the stone wall behind him before falling to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

_Why is he doing this to me? Can he not just teach me first?_

"Up Potter. Prepare yourself."

The duel raged on in the same fashion. Harry getting tossed around and regaining his footing slower and slower after each spell.

Snape grew increasingly concerned as the duel continued, Harry seemed winded and worn out, even though the duel was not that intense and only lasted a half an hour.

_Why is he so tired and pale? Ugh! Put your concerns away Severus._

Harry looked up from his position on the floor. His body didn't seem to want to hold itself together and, for the second time that day, Harry felt like sleeping for hours.

"We are done for the night Potter. I can see that this is obviously to hard for you."

Harry stood up, determined to show Snape that not all of him was used up. "I am fine Sir. We can continue."

"Oh we will Potter. In a couple of days."

Severus paused to let the boy catch his breath. It seemed like that task was becoming increasingly difficult as the time went by. However, he was not the one to break the somewhat silence.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Snape knew that this topic was going to be brought up by the boy sooner or later.

_Meddling teen._

"What about last night Potter? Harry flinched once more at his last name as he stood up to his fell height.

"Well…I mean…is it ever going to happen again?" Harry blushed at his childish sentence, but didn't take back his words.

Snape just stared at the boy.

_He actually wants this to continue? I cant let that happen. No matter how much I like the boy, it is unethical. I could be his father._

"What happened last night was a mistake Potter." Snape managed to use his coldest voice and to mask his true affection and concern for the boy.

Harry was speechless. He felt like all of the wind was knocked out of him again, only this time, it wasn't because of the dueling.

_Don't show him how much you hurt Harry. Don't let him know that you are weak._

Harry cleared his throat quietly. _But I wont go down without a fight._

"But Sir, I thought…didn't you feel something? Anything when we kissed?"

_The boy won't give up will he?_

"Nothing of importance Potter." The Professor turned to leave the room, hoping to also leave the conversation.

"Why do you do that? Why do you push people out? Why can't you just let me in?! you are so stubborn! Why can't you just-"

Snape turned around to face the boy. "Maybe I don't want you Potter. Now stop acting like a two year old and lave me alone!"

The two stared at one another for what seemed like hours, but were merely only seconds. The Professor turned back around sharply, positive that his point had gotten across this time around.

After taking no more than two steps however, a gasp came from behind him and Snape could not help but react. As Snape once again faced the boy, he saw Harry still standing where the man left him. But the man noticed the changes quickly. Harry's eyes were round with confusion. His right hand had come up to clutch at his chest, and his mouth was slightly opened.

Snape ran back, concern overflowing his mind. "Potter!" The man stood in front of the boy, one hand on each should, trying to get an answer from the boy. "Harry!"

"Can't…breathe…" Harry's voice said croakily. His knees buckled from under him, but Snape managed to catch him and ease them both to the ground. The man cradled the teen against him protectively.

_Maybe this will pass on its own. Maybe it has to do with the dueling._

The older man looked at the boy, wanted to help in any way he could. Tears started to gather in Harry's eyes as the boy gasped painfully for air and the sight broke the man's heart.

"Se…Sev…" Harry couldn't get enough air.

"Shh. Don't talk. How can I help Harry? What's happening?"

The boy in his arms made a choking noise and Snape quickly turned the boy on his side, just in case the boy threw up.

Harry continue choking, facing toward the ground and Snape was relieved when he heard the noise stop, even though the boy still fought for air.

Snape's heart stopped as he turned the boy onto his back in his lap and saw blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth; the eyes of the teen had turned glassy.

"Harry." Snape whispered to himself, terror running through his body.

_This is something I can't fix on my own._

The man scooped up the teen into his arms, hearing a faint grunt from the boy. As he ran out of his quarters, he looked down and saw that the boy had passed out, but there was no time for the man to stop and see if he was still breathing. He knew that he had to get to the Hospital Wing.

"Hang on Harry." Snape whispered quietly as the portraits and tapestries flew by in a haze of colors.

**********

**A/N: And there it is. Personally my fav so far. And sorry for leaving yall hanging =) we will see what happens when we get back. ****But I will tell you all that it has nothing to do with the abuse. ****So that all of yall people out there that says this is just like every other story can shut your mouths.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers since I posted chapter 5!**

**Animeangel088-thanks so much!**

**Talon81-haha woo for the kiss.**

**Jess- grow up. Its called don't like, don't read.**

**Sun'sandstars- haha thank you**

**Mem-musings-poor harry. And that was possibly the best compliment I have gotten =) and you will find out why he is pale during the next chapter lol.**

**B.A. Victoria- woo and you shall see.**

**Silverwolf407-haha yours always makes me laugh. And the doctors shall be explained =)**

**Gondegoogoo-=)**

**LoveNOThate-thank you**

**Makurayami ookami-thank you very much.**

**Ams71080-you shall see**

**Ttrainorturkeyt-haha woo! And you know you care lol**

**Ddamato-draco will come in in the next chapter or two. And yes snape, get off your high horse! Haha and yea. I just made him say harry to show like, a slip up. Like he cares so much, sometimes he just doesn't care about anything else and he slips. A little ooc yes but, I think anyone who really loved someone would react the same. And nah I don't take it bad haha.**

**Vampy-chan71- haha thanks so much. I am glad you enjoy it and that I make you *swoon* haha.**


	7. Relationships and Revealings

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: Woo finally chapter 7. You will find out all about Harry! Aren't you excited?! I am lol. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know!**

"Pomfrey!" Snape yelled as he ran into the Hospital Wing, still carrying a limp Harry. Without waiting for a response, the man ran to a bed and gently laid down the teen, the quickly check to see if the boy was breathing.

Nothing.

"Pomfrey!" Snape yelled even louder, fear coating his voice.

_Hold on Harry. Please hold on._

Pomfrey ran into the room from her side office, eyes wide with confusion and alarm. When she saw "The Chosen One" laying pale on the bed, she immediately hurried into action.

"He is not breather." Snape said quickly as the nurse pushed him out of the way so she could have better access to the boy.

Seconds flew by as the nurse waved her wand over Harry and both the nurse and the Potions Master could tell that something was wrong. Even thought Pomfrey was using her wands and saying all the right spells, nothing was happening. Harry remained completely motionless.

"He needs air! What is the problem?!" Snape yelled, running toward Harry's other side, desperate to find a way to help.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened to me before." Pomfrey spoke quickly, while ineffective sparks show out of her wand. "But it means that whatever is happening to Harry is muggle caused. Out magic can't fix muggle diseases Severus. You know that. Only St. Mongo's knows how to deal with Muggle sickness."

"There is no time for that!" Snape yelled.

Pomfrey watched as the man started to breathe for the boy. She saw the rise of the boy's chest every time the man breathed air into the teen's lungs and saw the stillness as the man waited to see if the chest would rise again on its own.

Nothing.

Time seemed to pass so fast, it seemed impossible that only minutes had elapsed.

The man continued to breathe for the boy and Pomfrey let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as the teen gasped for air.

The man on the side of the bed collapsed into the chair behind him.

_That's it Harry. Breathe._

The teen in bed gasped loudly, not seeming to get enough air in, but eventually was able to somewhat calm down his breathing enough to open his eyes and somewhat relax.

"Harry?"

The boy turned to look at the source f the hypnotic voice. He lifted his hand up weakly, desperate for the touch of the man he still loved.

Snape caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly grasped at the hand that reached out to him.

"Harry. What happened?"

Harry cleared his throat, ready to sooth his professor and the forgotten nurse.

"Just lost my breath. It's happened before, but it has never been that bad. I am fine though. Don't worry." Harry took a second to breathe deeply after his short speech.

The angry man to the boy's right looked astonished.

"Don't worry?! Harry you nearly died! I was breathing for you!"

Harry expected the man to be angry and knew what was coming.

"Explain Harry. Why cant Pomfrey heal you?" Then it dawned on Severus. From the Occlumency training. "The doctor…Harry I saw you at a doctor's office. Why were you there?!"

Harry was becoming annoyed at the man's yelling and responded in a tone harsher than intended. "It doesn't matter okay."

Snape sat flabbergasted and mouth agape at the boy's answer.

"It…doesn't…matter? You nearly died Harry…that matters!"

"Like you care! You just want me to leave remember?"

Severus sat up as he heard this, guilt leaking over his face. The boy's eyes looked heartbroken and Snape knew that he had messed up.

The silence grew and neither males noticed the burse leave quietly to her office, wanting them to be alone.

"Harry…I-"

"Oh so we are back to 'Harry' now? So what, am I going to have to nearly die each time I want you to say my first name?"

Harry breathed quickly, his anger making his breath come in shorter bursts.

"Harry calm down. I only said those things because I was trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I am tired of everyone saying that! It never happens! I have never been protected before. Why start now?"

Although Severus knew that the boy made a point, and although he wanted more than ever to just kiss the boy in front of him, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Harry… I am sorry…But-"

"Save it." Harry's face was stone cold and void of any emotions. "I know what you are going to say. Just save it."

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey came bustling back in, intent on curing her patient of whatever he was suffering from. She found the two men in quietness. Harry unfeeling and Snape, surprisingly guilty.

"Now that you two are done talking, Mr. Potter, we need to know what muggle sickness you have. It is only treatable by St. Mongo's"

Harry didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling as he said softly, "It doesn't matter."

A loud _bang_ was heard as Snape's chair hit the floor due to the man's sudden standing motion.

"Stop saying that! Stop saying it doesn't matter when it does!"

Harry couldn't help but return the anger to his Professor.

"No it doesn't! it doesn't matter because its too late!"

Harry's words reverberated around the Hospital Wind. _Too late. Too late._ Harry lay panting while both faculty members stood, mouth agape, Pomfrey in shock and Snape in sadness.

"What do you mean…too late?" Severus spoke softly, afraid of what the answer might be.

Harry calmed down and took a deep breath before answering. "It's too late." Harry closed his eyes tiredly. "There is nothing that can be done. The doctor's said so."

The Occlumency scene seemed to replay again and again in Snape's mind.

"What do you mean? its too late to get medicine because you are here now? Its too late because you are healed and these are just after effects? Its-"

"Its too late because I cant be helped. I took too long to go to the Doctor."

Harry met they eyes of the man he loved and finished his explanation.

"I have leukemia."

**********

Snape sat in front of the fireplace on his couch with fire whisky in his hand. _Leukemia. Cancer. Harry has cancer._

The man hung his head, grief overcoming his body. _What am I supposed to do?_

Snape remained in that position for what seemed like hours, too overcome with his guilt and grief to move and refill his cup.

A soft knock on his classroom door brought him out of his stupor immediately.

_No one ever comes down here. They just use the fireplace. Unless its Harry…_

Severus stood quickly, making his way to his door, eager to see the boy on the other side.

_Okay. Different boy._

"Hello Godfather." the boy said as he sidestepped the cloaked man holding the door open. "Where should I put my things?"

Snape closed the door and turned back to his couch. Sighing he asked, "What are you doing here Draco?"

Draco plopped energetically onto the couch next to the tired man and sat cross-legged. "Now is that any way to welcome your godson for his visit?"

_Damn_

"Don't tell me you forgot Uncle Sev." Draco's smile turned sharply into a frown, his mood falling dramatically. "Fine. I will just go back home."

Draco stood up and grabbed his discarded suitcase as he made his way to the chamber doors.

Severus hurriedly got of the couch and placed his hand on the door so Draco couldn't open it.

"I am sorry Draco. Things have just been pretty hectic these last few days. Stay."

Draco could see in the man's eyes that he was telling the truth and that he didn't want the boy to leave.

_Damn. The man looks tired as hell._

As the two males made their way back to the couch, Draco asked, "Uncle Sev, since when is summer at Hogwarts exciting? What has been happening? You look like you are about to keel over."

"I feel like it Draco." Severus sighed.

_I can't keep anything from him. He would find out sooner or later anyways. Might as well get it over with._

"Draco, you have to promise to have an open mind. don't jump to conclusions okay?"

Draco looked slightly scared for a minute, but he trusted the man. "Of course."

Severus took a deep breath before delving into Harry's story.

"On Friday, Dumbledore informed me that I would need to go and check up on…Potter… because he didn't receive any owls."

Draco scowled as the other boy's name was mentioned, but Snape just lifted a hand and continued.

"When I got there, I found Potter being…beaten…by his Uncle. I got Harry out of there and got him back here."

Severus noticed Draco's pale face and continued.

"He recuperated and we began training for the war. Dumbledore didn't feel safe leaving him in his common rooms, so he is staying with me in the spare room."

Severus paused to allow Draco to speak up on his room being used by the Golden Boy, but the teen only waited for Severus to continue, knowing there was more to the story considering he hadn't seen Harry yet.

"He has grown on me Draco."

Draco looked confused. "Grown on you how exactly?"

"You know I am gay Draco."

Draco suddenly understood. "Oh!" Draco pondered for a moment. "And how did Pott-Harry feel?"

"He returned the feelings."

Draco notice the past tense used. "Returned? Did he change his mind?"

Snape signed. "No. I did. I am old enough to be his father Draco."

"So? As long as you are happy, why do you care what other people think?" Draco waited for an answer, but received nothing. "What happened Uncle Sec? When you turned Harry down?"

Severus turned pale as the question was asked, memories flashing through his mind.

"I am not really sure. All of the sudden he couldn't breathe. But then…" Snape paused to clear his throat. "Blood…started coming out of his mouth. I took him up to the infirmary. He stopped breathing for a bit."

"But Pomfrey fixed it right?" Draco couldn't really explain it, but for some reason he was actually worried about the other teen.

"The magic wasn't working. Apparently magic doesn't work on muggle diseases."

The silence was drawn out longer this time, Draco giving his godfather enough time to recompose himself. "We finally got Harry to tell us what was wrong. Ever heard of leukemia Draco?"

Draco just shook his head.

"What about cancer?"

Now that Draco had heard of.

"Harry has cancer? Just take him back to the muggle world. Don't they have treatment for it?"

Severus just stared into the fire. "He said it is too late. There is nothing the doctor's could've done."

Severus stood up and grabbed his bottle of fire whisky. "I am going to start research on it tomorrow. Sleep well Draco."

Draco watched silently as the man walked down the hall and closed his bedroom door behind him.

**********

As Draco walked into the infirmary, the sterile odor reach him first. It was hard to even find the boy he was looking for, but the mop of get-black hair set against the pale body gave him away.

Draco quietly approached the bed of the teen. It was hard to make out anything in the dark room, but Draco knew that Harry was supposed to have more color than that.

Draco sat in the chair to the left of the boy and looked at the boy's sleeping face as he spoke.

"Look Pott-Harry. I don't know what you did, but Severus seems deeply infatuated with you. And even though we have had our past, I want Sev to be happy. He deserves to be happy. And if you are the person that he wants to be with, then you have to get better Harry. You can't leave him. I can tell that, even after only a few days, he needs you."

Draco looked down at the hand laying on the bed and picked it up gently between his two hands.

"He needs you Harry."

_And if he needs you then I need you too._

Draco remained in that position for the rest of the night, hands gently running at Severus Snape's lifeline.

**A/N: Wow. Definitely longer than I thought it was going to be. But im not sure when the next one will be up so here you go! Enjoy it! Please review! TRUST ME PEOPLE, WE WILL GET INTO THE SCHOOL YEAR AND INTO MAGIC AND BATTLES. THIS IS NOT A MUGGLE BASED STORY.**

**Thanks to all of my chapter 6 reviewers!**

**Gondegoogoo- im glad!**

**Sun'sandstars-here you go!**

**play dirty-poor harry. But here is your answer.**

**Animeangel088-thanks so much!**

**B.A. Victoria- he finally told!**

**Silverwolf407- haha you never fail to crack me up! Thanks so much!**

**Mem-musings- good idea, but not quite lol.**

**Loretta537-here ya go!**

**Mrscakeakajane-they will eventually. Or will they? Lol**

**Ttrainorturkeyt- you'll have to wait and see if he will be ok lol**

**Makurayami ookami- no luck at all.**

**crayons pink- haha thanks so much. And I couldn't do that to you lol.**

**Ams71080- here you go.**

**Lusca luna- thanks!**

**Transgressions-haha sorry!**

**Ecorbitt21- thanks so much. I try to make it flow easily.**

**Tamikolee-thanks so much! **


	8. Conversations

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: Okay guys. Just to forwarn you. This is kind of a filler chapter. But there is a lot of discussion. But this is mainly the filler used to fill in the time between harry getting sick and school starting. I know its short but remember…filler!**

Harry could feel his hand resting between two softer hands as he come to from his lumber.

_Those aren't Sev's hands. His are much larger._

Harry struggled to open his eyes, but the want to see the person next to him outweighed his exhaustion.

The boy groaned as he turned his head and opened his eyes to the light and to the figure to the left of him.

_Malfoy!_

Harry quickly tried to pull his hand from the blonde teen, confusion paramount in his mind, but found that the blondes grasp was a death grip.

_Why is he holding my hand in the first place?_

The jarring of his hand woke the teen in the chair and, upon seeing Harry awake, the Slytherin automatically knew what the problem was.

"Don't freak out P-Harry."

"Don't freak out? Since when do arch enemies hold hands?"

_Well I guess that was I get for talking to an unconscious boy last night._

"Look Harry. Severus told me about you and him and, all I want is for him to be happy. So since I love him and he loves you, I guess that means I have to love you too."

Harry stared at his former enemy in shock. "This isn't some prank is it?"

The blonde smiled an actual smile and Harry could tell that he was genuine. "Nope. No trick Harry. I need you to get better."

Harry sighed as he turned his head to stare at the ceiling. "At least someone wants me to get better."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. You know that Sev wants you to get better."

"I know I want him to want me to get better."

Draco squeezed the hand in his gri8p even tighter. "He does want you to get better Harry. Trust me."

Harry sighed in contentment. Even though he knew that Severus wanted him better, it still felt good to hear it.

Harry let out a week cough before asking, "So where is Sev?"

"He has been up for a while trying to find a cure for you."

As if on cue, the man of discussion walked into the Wing and sat on Harry's right side.

Harry smiled as the man grabbed his right hand. "Hey Sev." Harry said tiredly. The man looked down and smiled at the boy.

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed again. "Eh. I have felt better. Just a bit tired and…" Harry's sentence was broken off by a fit off coughs that racked his whole body. Severus watched as Draco lifted Harry's head from the bed and save the boy a few swigs of water. "Shh… its okay Harry."

Severus was amazed at the sight before him, glad that his godson cared so much for the boy he loved.

Draco quickly laid the boy back down onto the bed and Severus reached up to wipe the boy's sweaty bangs from his forehead. _I assumed that has happened before._

"Are you okay love?"

Harry smiled, eyes still closed, at the term of endearment. "I am okay. When can I move back in with you Sev? Its not like the infirmary is doing me much good."

Both men by the side of the bed nodded in agreement.

"Well then" Severus said as he stood from his chair," lets get you back." Severus smiled as he lent down and picked up the teen from the bed and into his arms. Harry groaned at the sudden movement in his joints, but smiled with content as he settled into the mans arms.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked, hearing the groan.

"Yea I'm fine. Joints are just sore.:

Draco saw the sick boy close his eyes and turned to leave the infirmary with his godfather.

**********

Severus gently laid the sleeping teen onto the bed and covered him up with the comforter. Draco settled down into the kitchen chair placed by the bed while Severus took the opposite chair.

"So what is he going to do about school Uncle Sev?"

"He's just going to have to go on the days he is up to it I guess. If he doesn't want people knowing. I will make sure he stays on track on the days he takes off."

"And quid ditch? You know how much Harry loves to play."

"I don't see how he can still play Draco." Severus sighed, rubbing circles into Harry's palm. The two sat in silence, each watching vigilantly over the Boy=Who=Lived.

"Sev, what if you cant-"

"Don't even say it Draco. Everything is going to work out."

"But Sev. You have to plan., what if you cant find a cure? This is a muggle disease. Its not going to be easy. What then? What about Voldemort?"

Severus had all ready thought about all of this of course, but hearing Draco say it just brought it all to reality. A reality he was not ready to face.

"He will make it Draco. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he stays with us."

The two looked at the sleeping teen in silence, no words needing to be said. When a voice did interrupt, it came from an unexpected source.

"You guys talk too loud." Harry groaned sleepily.

Severus gently rubbed Harry's cheek while apologizing. "We are sorry Harry. Try to go back to sleep."

"I will try. But just so you know, I am playing quidditch."

Severus was shocked at the boy's determination, but sad to have to let him down.

"Harry, you cant. I am sorry. There is just no-"

Harry's eyes opened to a half-lid and the look in the emerald eyes broke the man's heart.

"It is all I have Sev. Please?"

Severus looked across the bed to Draco, needing help. Draco only stared at his Godfather, knowing that no matter what he said, his godfather would do whatever Harry wanted.

"Fine love. We will see."

Draco rolled his eyes. _He is all ready going soft._

"When does school start?" Harry asked while closing his eyes and getting comfortable once more.

"Next week Harry. Slytherin and Gryffindors have a lot of classes together so I will be with you a lot. We even got a double potions together."

Harry smiled gently at the other teen. "I can't wait Draco."

The two men watched as the teen slept, keeping sure that the person that kept them both alive was safe.

**********

**A/N: told you it was a filler. But because you all put up with it, next chapter is the start of school! We will see how harry handles it and…ron and Hermione make an appearance! Good or bad though? Dun dun dun. =)**

**Here's to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers. Yall make my day. If only everyone who put me on their alert list would review haha.**

**YALL ARE AMAZING**

**Animeangel088-thank you!**

**Silverwolf407-thank you so much and I am glad that you liked draco.**

**Sun'sandstars-haha thanks**

**Mem-musings-thanks so much and thanks for the beta offer. I will pm you about it when I get the chance**

**BAVictoria-poor harry.**

**Twichy-haha thanks so much. That made my day.**

**Makurayami ookami-yea. I wanted a good draco**

**Talon81-haha thanks so much. And you are right. Sev is thick lol**

**Paon-don't worry =) lol**

**Ams71080-haha thanks**

**Severuspottersnape-here you go!**

**Ecorbitt21-thanks!**

**Sinister074-thanks so much!!!**

**Tamikolee-go sev! **

**Xxscarletphantomxx-I hate it too!**

**Transgressions-thanks!**


	9. Friendships and Scars

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: Here is 9. I felt so bad for that filler being so short and nothing really happening so I figured, why not go ahead and put up nine. Just for yall! Oh and I focused more on the spelling so I hope it is better! Enjoy and Review!**

The week passed by too quickly for Harry, days running into days, time going too fast. Although he missed Ron and Hermione, Harry loved his alone time with Severus and Draco. He felt happy and loved for the first time in his life and he wanted to spend all his time with his best friend and with the man he loved.

"It will be okay Harry. We have most of our classes together. And you will see Sev everyday in potions. Cheer up." Draco told to his best friend on the morning of the first day of classes.

Harry sighed," But I don't get to spend the night here anymore like you can Draco."

"Well that is because I am his godson Harry. I can't help that."

The two boys slipped on their house ties they had, thanks to the shopping trip to Hogsmeade earlier in the week. "Still," the raven-haired teen said while picking up his bag and exiting the room. "I wish I could stay with you guys."

"Well Mr. Potter I am sure that can be arranged."

Harry smiled up at the owner of the silky voice. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed the older man gently. Harry wrapped his arms around the neck of the man and the kiss quickly became heated.

"Ahem. Get a room you two."

Harry blushed at the older man while letting go. _Why don't _you_ just leave this room._

"Uncle Sev, what did you mean by 'that can be arranged?' Can Harry stay with us?"

Severus walked the teens to his classroom doors. "I talked to Dumbledore and convinced him that Harry still needs training for the war and he agreed to let him stay in my quarters for the year." Severus had never seen a bigger smile on the boys faces. "Now go and walk around the school before students start swarming the halls. It would not look right to have you enter the class through my quarters now would it?"

Draco gave his godfather a hug and Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips before both boys entered the hallway.

"Goodbye Draco. Mr. Potter."

**********

The two boys were one of the first people into the room. Separately of course. Both trying to show that they were true to their houses. They sat across the room from on another, awaiting their respective friends. Crabbe and Goyle came first, both sitting on either side of the blonde teen, Draco immediately falling back into his Slytherin role. Harry turned to face the doors, waiting to see his two friends enter the room.

He didn't have to wait long. The red head and bushy haired girl came into view holding hands. After scanning the room for their friend, the three finally met eyes and the trio joined at the table.

"Harry! I have miss you!" Hermione squealed as she hugged the boy.

"Hey mate." Ron said while patting his back, then replacing his hand around his girlfriend's waist.

"Harry, why weren't you on the train?"

"I was all ready here. They came and got me from my relatives to stay here for the summer."

"I knew your relatives were no good! Are you okay Harry?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer her question, Snape's quarter door opened and out came the dreaded Professor.

Harry's stomach seems full of butterflies.

"As you all are seventh years, I expect you all to know what you are doing in this class. I am not here to baby-sit." The man stared at the Gryffindor side of the room at his last statement. "Today you will be put into pairs. Your partner will remain your partner until the end of the year. I do not wish the hear any complaints."

The man walked around the room, pairing up the worst of partners for the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. As he came to Harry's table he said," Weasley…Zabini. Granger…Parkison." Snape's eyes came to rest on Harry's and he paused before continuing. "Ah Mr. Potter. What shall I do with you? No doubt you will blow up whoever I put you with. I should probably pair you with the best student in here. Potter…Malfoy."

All of the groups assembled. Harry sat down next to Draco, giving the boy a secret smile.

"Today we will start with the potion we ended on last year. See how many brain cells you lost during the summer. Directions are on the board. Get to work."

Harry watched the man return to his desk and sit down. The man scanned the room and allowed his eyes to meet Harry's. although the man did not smile, Harry could detect something under the mock hatred.

"Come on Harry. You can ogle at him later. Wink at him on the way out. That will get him." Draco whispered quietly while setting up their station. "Can you start chopping up the roots?"

Harry nodded, lost in his affection for his teacher. He rolled up his sleeves and began cutting.

Almost through with the potion, Draco was waiting until It was time to drop the final ingredient Harry had in his hands, into the cauldron.

"Okay Harry…Drop it." Harry did as he was told and watched as the potion turned the perfect shade of blue. He filled the vial with the potion and went to start cleaning up their station. When he turned to ask Draco a question, he noticed the blonde staring, mouth agape, at his hands.

Well wrists exactly.

"Harry," the blonde started as Harry quickly pulled down his sleeves and went back to cleaning. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Drop it Draco. They are old." Harry raised his head to see a questioning look on his teacher's face. He quickly averted his eyes and went back to work. Draco let the matter drop, knowing ht would get his answer that night.

"Bring your potions up to the desk and leave."

Harry and Draco waited until everyone else had all ready put their potions on the man's desk so that Harry could fully fulfill his plan. Draco gathered their things while Harry sat the vial on Professor Snape's desk. "Thank you Mr. Potter for managing not to blow up my classroom."

Harry ignored the fake tone behind the words and replied," No problem," the teen winked while licking his bottom lip," Professor." Harry turned before he could see the flushed and shocked face and the two boys headed out of the classroom in fits of laughter.

"That was great Harry!"

"'Harry'? Since when are the two of you on a first name basis?"

Harry and Draco immediately stopped laughing, looking up to see Ron and Hermione before them, the only others in the hallway.

Harry cleared his throat before responding, "Um…we just decided…to put out petty differences behind us."

"But Harry," Hermione chimed in, "His dad is a…death eater. It could be a trap."

"Just because his father made a bad choice doesn't mean that Draco will too. I trust him."

Ron shook his head at Harry. "Traitor."

"Come on Ron. We are just friends. It is not that big of a deal."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "Just stay away from us Harry. You have changed."

Harry watched his former friends leave the dungeons. He felt Draco put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Harry. I should have known that they would be waiting for you."

"No. It is okay. They would have found out sooner or later."

Harry turned around and re-entered the potions room, Draco at his heels.

As footsteps came to his ears, Severus looked up to see Harry and Draco back in his room. He quickly walked around his desk and stood in front of the two. "Everything okay?"

Harry gave Sev his puppy dog eyes and asked, "Is it okay if I stay in my room for the rest of the day? I am not feeling so well."

"Of course Harry." the man said while taking the boy into his arms. Draco gave his godfather a look, telling him without words that he would explain later, and headed out of the classroom.

**********

Harry and Severus laid together on the couch that night, Sev holding the pale boy close while Draco sat in an armchair, staring into the fire. "Did you tell him Harry? Or do I have to?"

Considering Sev all ready knew about Ron and Hermione, he knew what Draco was talking about.

"It is not a big deal Draco. It has been months."

Draco sighed," Only months Harry?"

Severus looked confused at the conversation and was tired of being left out. "What is he talking about Harry? Is this about what happened in class?"

Harry nodded softly and figured that showing would be easier than explaining. The boy sat up and lifted up his cloak sleeves, revealing faded but noticeable scars littering both wrists.

Severus sat up quickly, grabbing a wrist in each hand. "Harry. Why-"

"Don't worry Sev. They are old I haven't done it yet since I have been here."

"Yet?" Draco asked while sitting on the opposite side of his best friend. "So you plan on doing it again?"

Harry sighed. "I didn't say that Draco."

"He is right Harry. Yet?"

Harry took back his hands and shoved his sleeves down. _They just don't understand. I have them, but all of the Gryffindors hate me by now I am sure._

"Harry, can you promise me you wont do that again?"

The man was only greeted with silence. Harry stood up and walked over to the opposing sofa and sat down.

"Harry," Draco said. "Promise."

Harry only stared into the fire, clearing his itchy throat.

Severus and his godson looked at each other in despair. "Harry, you need to stop. You cant keep doing that."

The need to cough was growing unbearable, but Harry didn't want to scare the other men.

"Harry listen to me!" Severus said while shaking the boy, trying to get his attention.

Harry violently coughed, the sudden shaking breaking his concentration. "Harry!" Severus said while laying the boy on the couch. The coughs were rough and dry. Sev knew they had to be painful. Before he could even react though, Draco was behind him, holding out a glass of water. Severus gently elevated the boy's head while giving him some water. Harry shakily drank some of the liquid and, as the coughs decreased, Severus gently put the boy's head back on the couch pillow.

The man noticed a pink tinge to the boy's cheeks and wiped the sweat from the boy's forehead.

"I am okay." Harry said croakily.

Severus looked guilty as he responded. "I am sorry Harry. I didn't mean to cause that."

"It is not your fault Sev. It was building up."

Both boys faced the sign and sound of body against leather as Draco sat on the other couch. He put his head in his hands. "You are going to be the death of me Harry."

"Hey. Me first." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

_That is so not funny._

_That is so not funny._

Draco and Severus only glared at Harry for his words, but said nothing. Harry snuggled deeper into the leather couch. "Can I sleep here for the night Sev?"

"If you want to Harry. I am sure the bed would be more comfortable though."

"Not if you stay with me."

_How can I say no to him?_

"Okay Harry." Severus replied while grabbing a blanket and climbing in behind Harry. The man covered them both up and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist.

Harry sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. "Night Draco."

Draco bent down and kissed the other boy on the forehead. "Night Harry. Night Uncle Sev."

Severus waited until he heard Draco's bedroom door close before saying his goodnight.

"Goodnight Harry." Severus placed a kiss under the boy's ear and watched the teen smile. "Get better love."

Severus used his wandless magic to turn out the lights and comfortably watched the teen sleep in the firelight before slipping off into his own slumber.

**Author's Note: And there was nine. I kind of planned out the rest of the story and if everything goes well, we are looking at around 16 chapters all together. ****Please review ****and tell me what you think! **

**Makurayami ookami- thanks so much**

**Severuspottersnape-haha sorry it was so short. And I will def check them out**

**animeangel088-here!**

**Sun'sandstars-=)**

**Nigiriashika-its not everyones cup of tea I know. But don't like…don't read. =)**

**Xxscarletphantomxx-haha its ok. I knew what you meant.**

**Tamikolee-very true. Ill try to keep them somewhat hard lol**

**BAVictoria-I know. Poor harry. =(**

**Ecorbitt21-do you think? Lol**

**Mrscakeakajane-I love them as friends. And woo for school lol**

**Fading death- your comment was appreciated. And its weird cause everything you said I had all ready written for this chapter. The less twists and yes there will be angst. I love it too lol**


	10. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

_**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **_

_**Authors Note: yay for 10! Thank you so much for reviewing. You have no idea how it fuels me to keep going. I hope this chapter is ok. Maybe some quidditch will be up soon. ;)**_

"Start with lesson four, page thirteen. Needed ingredients are on the front table. You have two hours."

Harry and Draco set off to work, trying to please their older best friend.

"So Harry. What do you want to do next period? It is our only free period for a couple of days. And don't you dare say homework." Draco gave his friend his menacing look that, a year ago, only held hatred, but now Harry was able to see right through it.

"I don't know. I am not really feeling so good today. Maybe we could go down to the lake and just…talk."

"I swear Harry potter. You are a girl."

Harry playfully jabbed the blonde in his ribs. The blonde laughed but quickly became serious when he saw how pale his friend was. "But seriously Harry. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry Draco."

_I wish he would stop telling everyone not to worry._

Harry looked up to try and find his teacher. The two met eyes for a brief moment, as usual.

_He will probably just look away in a second, like he always does._

Harry was shocked to see Sev give him a questioning glance along with a small smile before turning away.

_In public!_

Harry was too absorbed in the older man to notice anything else.

"Harry. Harry!" Draco whispered as loud as he could. Ignoring him, Harry looked around the room, making sure that no one had seen the smile shared between the two men.

_Nope. Oblivious. Distracted-_

The raven-haired teen's eyes met with those of a ginger. The look of the boy's face was of pure hatred.

Harry quickly turned back around, nervous of what the boy actually saw.

"Harry? What is it?"

Harry quickly relayed the story to his friend, keeping his eyes on their cauldron at all times.

"I'd like to see him try and do something Harry."

"Yeah." Harry whispered nervously, trying to control himself. "I guess you are right. I mean what is he going to do? Tell Dumbledore a teacher smiled at me?"

The two boys shared a laugh, Harry still hiding his worries.

"So anything in particular that you want to talk about Harry?"

"Well actually," Harry said while looking around to make sure that Severus was not in ear shot," I noticed Sev admiring some robes when he took up shopping. I wanted to talk to you about what you thought. I want to get him a present."

"The two hours are up. Bottle your potions and leave them on your desk. I don't want a clumsy Gryffindor tripping over his own two feet. Clean up and leave."

Harry and Draco did as they were told, the two were too excited about exchanging gift ideas to give any more than a wave to the Potions Master in the now deserted classroom.

_Hmmm_ the Professor thought. _I wonder what those two are up to._

**********

"So why do you want to get him a present Harry?" Draco asked while squinting into the bright sunlight on their way to the lake.

"I just want to show him my appreciation for all that he is doing for me."

"Harry, you know you don't have to do that. Sev wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know but-"

Harry's sentence was cut off in surprise as Ron and Hermione stepped in front of their path.

"Still running around with the enemy Potter?" Ron spat out the last name.

"Let it go Ron. If you were a true friend, you wouldn't care who I hung out with."

"Oh so I am supposed to like you running around with our Potions Professor too then?"

Harry stared dumbstruck at his friend. "I don't know what you are talking about Ron."

"Oh really?" Ron asked while taking a step forward. "Don't play dumb with me Potter. I saw you two in class."

"Well at least I _have_ to play dumb. It just comes naturally to you!"

The next thing Harry knew, he was face down in the grass, blood across his face. He held his hand up to his bleeding nose while turning to face where he was standing moments before.

He saw a flash of platinum blonde as Draco launched himself on Harry's ex-best friend.

"You want to throw punches Weasley? Jealous that you can't control Harry anymore?"

Harry watched as Draco punched the red-head repeatedly. "How dare you hit Harry! After everything he has done for you!"

Harry couldn't even move from his spot on the ground. For one, he enjoyed watching Draco get hit. For another, he suddenly felt overwhelmingly dizzy.

_I know Ron didn't hit me that hard._

Harry halfway saw a black cloaked figure break up the quarreling teens and heard a voice he knew oh so well.

"Detention Mr. Weasley."

"But he attacked me!"

"And you provoked him. Detention with Filch for two weeks. Now get out of my site."

Draco knelt down next to his friend. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shoot his head, trying to shake off the dizziness. "Yeah. I am okay. Just really dizzy. I told you I didn't feel good."

Harry felt himself being picked up and, at the scent of fresh herbs, Harry knew whose arms he was in. He nestled into the shoulder of the silent man, not caring who saw, as the trio made their way back to their rooms.

_I can't believe Ron is that mad at me. I thought he would get over it if I gave him time. But…he really thinks I am a freak. Great. Another person who things that about me._

Harry felt himself being placed on his and Draco's bed gently and felt the bed dip on both sides as the men sat down.

"Thanks Sec but, can I go to the bathroom real quick?"

Severus sighed. "Sure Harry. Need help?"

"Nope." Harry quickly said. "I am okay."

Harry stood up shakily from the bed and made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Knowing he didn't have much time, he turned on the water faucet and retrieved the hidden pocket knife from his back pocket. Harry relished the fresh pain as the blade ran across his wrist, blood running down his arm and dripping off onto the floor. He knew he would have to clean up soon, but he was too lost in the sensation.

Too lost to feel or realize anything else, the soft _click_ of the door opening never registered in his mind.

"Harry!"

Harry dropped the pocket knife in surprise as he turned to look at the source of the voice. Harry saw the blonde grab a washcloth and he felt the fabric wrap around his wrist.

Harry swayed with dizziness as the blood loss mixed with his sickness caught up to him. Draco caught the boy easily in his arms and carried him back to Sev and to their bedroom.

"What happened?" Severus said as he watched his godson lay the man he loved onto the bed.

"He was cutting. I knew he would. After that ron incident. I am going to kiss that Weasel!"

Severus was not really paying attention to Draco. All his thought were on Harry. Concern turned to fury quickly.

"How could you do that Harry?! After all I do to try and find a cure to save you! You go and do that!"

"I…I wasn't trying to…" Harry stammered, shocked at how the man was yelling at him.

The dizziness ceased to go away. Suddenly there was two of everything and Sev's words didn't quite make sense.

"How…hurt…all…you." Harry was tired. Tired of the yelling. Tired of the rejection. Tired of trying to keep himself awake.

Draco watched as the boy passed out and quickly touched the boy's neck, checking for a pulse.

Severus stopped his ranting to watch Draco's reaction.

"He is okay." the teen said. "But he fells hot."

Severus quickly healed the wrist before placing his hand on Harry's forehead."

_Damn._

"I need to go back to research Draco. Can you look after him?"

"Of course Sev."

Draco watched the frustrated man leave the bedroom and turned his attention back to Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. He just really wants you to get better. I do too. You need to get better."

Draco watched the unconscious boy for the rest of the day and night, never once leaving his side.

**A/N: and there it is. I just love draco and Harry's friendship lol. Please review and let me know how it was!**

**Thank you to all of my chapter 9 reviewers! Yall are so amazing!**

**Thethroppsistersandcompany-I know. Dumb ron lol**

**Animeangel088-=)thank you**

**Davidboreanazswife247-thanks so much**

**crayons pink-woo!**

**Ecorbitt21-thank you so much for the compliment.**

**Severus13-I love good draco lol**

**Tamikolee-thank you again.**

**Silverwolf407-I was waiting for your review! Lol. You scared me. But I am glad you enjoyed it! Dumb ron lol**

**Makurayamiookami-thanks**

**Torchwoodfan13-haha thank you**

**Talon81-haha don't you just love sev snuggles?**

**Mrscakeakajane-haha I loved the wink. And thanks for the ideas lol. They just might be incorporated. =)**


	11. Author's Note

**Thanks to some of my reviewers some MAJOR spelling errors have come to my attention and I APOLOGIZE. The following should change in chapter 10**

"For one, he enjoyed watching Draco get hit." it should be **"For one, he enjoyed watching Ron get hit."**_Another person who things that about me._things it should be _**Another person who thinks that about me.**_"Thanks Sec but," should be **"Thanks Sev but"**"He was cutting. I knew he would. After that ron incident. I am going to kiss that Weasel!" should be** "kill that Weasel."**

**I apologize and will be more carefully. I should probably invest in a beta shouldn't I? =)**


	12. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash.**

**Authors Note: k guys. This one is going to be kind of short. I just wanted to quench yalls thirst haha. School starts next week and I am not sure how that is going to effect my updating, but I will try my hardest to keep up with my weekly update. Now, onto the story!**

The school year passed quickly and before Harry knew it, the first Quidditch match was upon him. After many fights with Severus and Draco, the two finally decided to let Harry continue playing, both just wanting to make the teen happy.

"Hey." Harry said softly while making his way to the couch with Severus and breakfast waiting for him. He sat down, snuggles into the man's side, and nibbled at some offered toast.

Severus put down his book and looked down at the teen, happy to have him close. But the content look soon twisted into concern as the man noticed how pale and tired the boy looked.

"Harry. Are you okay?"

"Of course." Harry lied, "Why do you ask?"

Draco came into the living room from the kitchen, holding a plate of syrup-covered pancakes. "Because you look like shit Harry."

"Gee thanks guys." Harry said while standing up from the couch. _I don't want to deal with this right now. _"I will just go change."

Severus quickly stood up and caught up with the leaving teen, all while giving Draco his most menacing stare. "Harry, he just means you look sick."

"Well duh Severus. If you don't remember, I have cancer."

Severus tightened his grip on Harry's arm while closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before responding. "You just look tired Harry. And pale."

"When am I not pale? And I didn't sleep well cause I am excited for the game. That's all. _More lies._

Harry shrugged his arm out of the older man's grip and made his way toward his bedroom, leaving the two other men behind, regretting their words.

**********

"I am not going to take it easy on you Potter." Draco said, giving his best friend his old smirk.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Malfoy." Harry responded, returning the gesture.

"Captains. Shake hands."

The two friends shook hands quickly, then returned back to the fake hostility. The whole school knew that they were best friends, but it was fun to pretend.

"On my mark…"

Harry's world swam for a second. The boy closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the dizziness.

"Three…"

Harry opened his eyes, grateful for the one Draco he saw instead of two.

"Two…"

The green and gray eyes met, silence speaking louder than words.

"One…"

Harry gave a curt nod that, to the audience meant "good luck," but Draco knew what it really meant. _Don't worry about me._

The whistle went off and everything went into motion. Both Harry and Draco flew to opposite ends of the pitch, both getting settled in to watch for the Snitch. Harry was grateful for the overcast day, so he didn't have to squint in the sun.

_I just hope that one of us finds the Snitch before it starts raining._

Something wet splashed onto Harry's nose.

_Too late._

Harry looked over at his friend to see if the blonde had caught any sight of the Snitch.

_Nothing._

The wind picked up, blowing the robes in every direction and easily pushing Harry around considering he was just sitting in the air. He started to circle the Pitch, keeping himself moving so that it would be harder for the wind to overtake him.

As he turned the curve of the Pitch, the wind gusted straight at him, causing Harry to choke and gasp for air. He faced the other direction quickly, sitting and catching his breath.

The Quidditch Pitch swayed dangerously, black spots dancing before his eyes.

_Not now._

A green cloak flew by him and Harry saw the platinum blonde hair. He ignored his dizziness and swept off after his opponent. Harry caught up with Draco easily, but neither were able to surpass the other.

Harry gently nudged Draco, a soft smile on his face as the two fought for control.

Draco barked with laughter as he returned the gesture with an elbow to the ribs.

Harry stopped his broom on instinct. The jar to his ribs was painful and took whatever breath he had left, away.

The teen gasped for air. The world seemed to double and was becoming overtaken with darkness. He couldn't hold on any longer, his energy taken from him along with his breath. He felt his body slip from the broom. Felt the rain slapping him in his face along with his cloak. Then, he felt nothing at all.

********** (A/N: I thought about leaving it here, but I didn't think that yall would like that very much lol. So I am going to give you just a tad more. =))

Fire.

It felt like he was on fire.

He could feel the sweat dripping from his brow. He felt a wash cloth being placed on his forehead with no relief coming from it. He heard soothing words coming from his left and a small hand holding his own.

_Draco._

He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. It was as if his lids weighed a ton.

"How is he?"

_Severus._

"No change. If there is a change, then it is only getting worse."

Harry could hear the guilt in the blonde's voice, but had no strength to squeeze the hand in his to offer comfort.

"Keep him cool Draco." Severus said while squeezing Harry's other hand. "I think I might have found it Draco. I just need more time."

Harry felt the hand pull away.

"Okay. Hurry Sev."

Harry could feel the loss of Severus as the man left the room and felt as a fresh washcloth was placed on his forehead.

"Hand in there Harry." Draco whispered softly.

Harry couldn't pay attention anymore though. The fire was too much. Overwhelming. He fell back into his dark oblivion

**********

**Authors Note: There you go guys. Sorry it is kind of short but the story is kind of coming to a close on a certain topic and I am ready to get to the next issue haha. Please review. I only write because I know others enjoy it. Please please please please review. Thank you!**

**Oh and about the rib thing. It hurt so much because a symptom of leukemia is joint pain and, although most people don't think ribs are joint, they actually are. That's how the move when we breathe. Anyways, just some leukemia stuff in there for yall. Especially for mem-musings.=)**

**Thank to all my chapter 10 reviewers:**

**Davidboreanaz'swife247- haha thanks so much.**

**Mem-musings-poor harry. He is going through hard times.**

**8thweasleykid-yea sorry about the mistakes haha. But im glad you got a good laugh out of it =)**

**Mrscakeakajane-I know. Dumb ron. And hmm a girl. I wish haha.**

**Bavictoira-yea sev cares for harry so much. He just wants him to be safe and happy. **

**Talon81-I know. Harry needs to quit haha.**

**Makurayami ookami- thanks so much =)**

**Silverwolf407-haha you know me. I secretly want a draco ron relationship lol. Jk! My mistake lol**

**And to all who reviewed to my author's note. First I would like to say, thank you for your dedication **

**to my story. All of you respond to every chapter and, although most people would skip an authors note, yall cared enough to respond. Thank you!:**

**Mem-musings-I will try to get more about the leukemia in there. A tad bit was in this one, but I will see what I can do.**

**Silverwolf407-emails don't show on comments lol. But I would love to chat. You should get an account. They are free. Then we can just message. =)**

**Talon81- haha thank you so much for just passing over my errors. I really tried hard this chapter to get it right though lol**

**Hersheykisseslove-thank you so much! Here ya go!**


	13. On the Edge

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: OK guys. Sorry about the wait but here it is. Number 12! I know it is a little short but I hope you all like it. There will be more to come. Please review!**

**************

Draco never left Harry's side.

_After all, it is my fault that he is like this._

The heat radiating off the young teen never ceased to amaze him. The boy's condition never changed.

Sweaty brow, random shivers, coughing, sometimes blood making its appearance.

_I can't believe I have grown this close to him. Just a year ago I would have jumped at the chance to insult him. But now…_

Draco lifted one of his hands out of Harry's and wiped the tear before it could fall down his face.

_I don't know what I would do without him. _

Draco knelt his head, focusing on keeping his tears inside.

He quickly jerked up at the sound of a soft cough coming from the bed in front of him. He let go of Harry's hand and grabbed the cup of water from the nightstand to his side.

"Here you do Harry." he whispered gently as he lifted up the sick boy's head.

Harry groaned at the jar to his sore limbs but was grateful as the cool water ran its track down his throat.

Draco eased the teen back down after the throat was calm and took off the now warm washcloth on the boy's forehead.

"I'll be right back Harry." the boy said, even though he knew the other was too out of it to understand him.

Draco quickly made his way to the bathroom, hating to leave Harry's side for even a second, and refreshed the cloth with cool water.

After replacing both the wash cloth and his hands in their proper position, Draco settled in once more.

_Please hurry Sev._

**********

Severus couldn't even think. His mind was a jumbled mess.

Harry. Antidote. Worry. Antidote.

It was hard to focus.

_I know I need to stay on track. I need to find this antidote. But how am I supposed to just push the image of the man I love, dying, out of my mind?_

Severus stopped his pacing and set down at his desk, resting his head in his hands.

_I don't understand. St. Mungo's told me what is in Muggle chemotherapy. I have those same exact materials. I can't see what I have miss-_

And just like that, it hit him. A flurry of papers flew in the air as Severus cleared off all his other attempts and made room on his desk.

_Hang on Harry. Just hang on._

**********

Draco was frantic now.

Harry's breathing was becoming labored and unsteady. Groans were now common in the silence. The fever was becoming worse, yet the boy still shivered uncontrollably.

"Harry." Draco said quietly, rubbing soothing circles into the palm of the boy's hand. "I need you to open your eyes for me Harry. Let me know you are hanging in there."

Draco noticed no change in the barely conscious boy.

"Please Harry. Please just open your eyes."

Draco intently watched the boy's face, careful to notice every movement.

Nothing.

Draco hung his head with defeat.

_I can't do this without you Harry. Please._

The blonde teen opened his eyes as he felt pressure on the hands encircling the once limp hand. He immediately lifted his head, meeting eyes with emerald orbs.

"Harry." Draco said softly, worries about how hazy the boy's once bright eyes were.

Harry cleared his throat softly. "Dray."

Harry closed his eyes once more, wanting to let into the weariness he felt.

"No Harry. Keep your eyes open a little longer. Please. What if Sev comes back?"

That got Harry's attention.

"Dray, I want you to know…"

"No Harry." Draco cut off the sentence, not wanting to hear any goodbyes.

"Stop Dray. Just listen." Harry took a minute to catch his breath before continuing.

"I just want you to know, you really are the best friend I have ever had."

Harry broke off with a weak cough, waving off the offered water from Draco. He noticed unshed tears in the blonde's eyes. He smiled softly.

"Tell Sev I am sorry. And that I knew how hard he tried and I never deserved him. I love him more than anything."

"Stop it Harry." Draco squeezed the other's hand. "No one is going anywhere. Sev said he is close Harry. You just have to hang on a little longer."

Harry's eyes were becoming heavier and heavier, "I can't Dray. I am tired of fighting."

Draco noticed Harry's eyes close, and noticed his breathing becoming more and more labored.

"Sev!!!"

**********

_I wish I could have seen Sev one last time. Told him how much he means to me. _

He couldn't feel anything. No more pain. No more weariness. Just content.

_I want to fight. But I just can't anymore._

He thought he could hear Sev's voice in the background, but he knew it was just his imagination. He was in his own world now. Free of pain. Free of weakness.

***********

**A/N: there you go. don't you just love cliffhangers? Haha. Sorry about the wait. School and all. I hope you all enjoy. Please please review!!!**

**Thank you to all of my dedicated reviewers!**

**Mem-musings-thanks so much! And I guess the rib thing was a good idea then huh? Lol**

**Atenea'sjaguar-haha wow that one made my dad. Thank you!**

**Mrscakeakajane-haha ill see what I can do about the smut. Let me just get out of the hurt stuff first. =)**

**Ginastar-thank you!**

**tamikolee-thanks**

**Adenoide-im sorry. I would respond. But I have no idea what your review said.**

**Bavictoira-haha here you go! Glad you liked!**

**Davidboreanaz'swife247-you are so right lol**

**Silverwolf407-haha thickening plot is the best. =)**

**Talon81-haha I loved your review! And you were right about quidditch! Lol**

**Gondegoogoo-thanks =)**

**Makurayamiookami-thanks.**


	14. Suspense

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: I feel so horrible for the delay. And I cannot really quench your thirst. I have a tiny bit written so that will have to be enough for now. SORRY!**

Severus held on for dear life. Nothing could make him leave Harry's side. Class went on without him, a substitute teacher filling in, and the world didn't stop. Time went on.

_Crept on is more like it._

Severus made Draco return to class during the day, but was used to his company every night. The two slept in their chair, every night, not daring to leave the room just in case Harry had a sign of change.

No change yet.

Harry remained deathly pale and his breathing was still labored, but sounded a little easier ever since the "antidote".

_Even if I can't get Harry to actually wake up, I wish I could see some change in his body._

Severus was used to solitude. A year ago, the quietness and stillness of his quarters would not have fazed him in the least.

_But ever since Harry. I cant get his voice, his laughter, out of my mind._

The older man gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. He did this randomly, hoping that Harry would respond.

He never did.

Severus heard the bedroom door open, but didn't avert his eyes from Harry's lax face.

"Anything Sev?" Draco asked as he sat opposite the Potions Master.

"Nothing." Severus replied softly, hating to hear aloud the reality of the situation.

"It will be okay Sev. Why don't you go wash up? Grab some food. I will watch after Harry. I wont leave him."

Severus only shook his head, having registered out the sentence once he heard the word "go".

Draco sighed. He all ready knew what the answer would be, but he figured he would give it a shot.

The blonde grabbed Harry's right hand gently between his own two and, like his godfather, gave it a light squeeze.

Boy was he surprised when he felt pressure on his hand.

"Sev! Squeeze Harry's hand!"

Confused, Severus did as he was told and after a few seconds, his expression matched that of his godson.

Success.

**A/N: told yall it would be short. So sorry. But at least it is something right? I will try to do better on updating this. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Unless you are going to complain about the length. **

**Thanks to all my past reviewers:**

**Davidboreanazswife247- poooor sev**

**Gaarashugbuddy- so sorry for the cliffy! Lol**

**Tamikolee- will he?!**

**Talon81-haha I love your reviews. So sorry!**

**silverwolf407- haha lets see what happens**

**Torchwolffan13-hmmm you will have to wait and see haha**

**Tailsdollcurse-yea sorry about the errors. And haha wow. Hopefully he doesn't die then right? Lol**

**Ttrainorturkeyt- hmm about the revalation of the antidote, we will have to see about that lol**

**Serenityofthelake-sorry for the wait**

**Gondegoogoo- HERE! Lol**

**Mrscakeakajane- haha hopefully a nice long chapter will come soon**

**Xxscarletphantomxx- haha no problem for the delay. I know how you feel lol**

**Bavictoria- SORRY!**

**Ginastar-arent cliffies the worst? lol**


	15. Gift

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: First I would like to say I LOVE ALL OF MY LOYAL FANS AND REVIEWERS. YALL MAKE THIS STORY POSSIBLE! And second, here you are! Sorry for the delay but I hope that this makes up for it. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how it is!**

His mind was fuzzy. He could feel the room spinning beneath his lids. He could faintly hear a voice calling to him.

"rry. -en you- eyes- Ha-."

_I know that voice._ Harry thought to himself, confused, finding it hard to pin-point the owner of the velvet voice.

_Velvet?…That must be Sev!_

This realization made Harry try even harder to pry his eyelids open.

"That's it Harry. You can do it."

_Draco? Why are they both here? What happened?_

His mind was jumbled. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Harry could feel both of his hands being held and squeezed With this act of support, Harry finally opened his eyes.

The ceiling swam above him. There was two of everything. A voice drew him to awareness.

"Love? How are you feeling?"

Harry had to concentrate on this. How did he feel?

_Truthfully I don't feel anything at all. Everything is numb._

"I feel fine Sev. Honest."

Severus still had that worried look in his eyes, but did not fight back.

"Hey Har. We missed you."

Harry turned his head slightly to face his best friend.

"I missed you too Dray."

A smile was shared between the two and, for a second, it was as if the whoe ordeal never even happened.

"Uncle Sev, I know that he just woke up and all, but do you mind if I just have a few minutes alone with Harry?"

Severus fought back his instincts that were telling him to say no, but he wanted Harry to decide. He turned to face his love, eyes speaking the unspoken words.

Harry smiled, nodding gently, and squeezed the man's hand, trying to give him comfort. Severus was still hesitant, not wanting to leave Harry right after he woke up, but it was what Harry wanted. The man gently squeezed the teen's hand once more, stood up from his chair, and gently closed the door behind him as he walked out of the room.

Harry turned to his friend, confused as to why he wanted to be alone.

"What's going on Draco?"

"Remember when you said you found Sev admiring those robes and that ring?"

Harry nodded, wondering where this conversation was leading.

"Well I got the ring for you to give to him! I mean, he did save your life right?"

Harry stared at the blonde and his blinding smile.

"But Dray, it is not really from me if you bought it for him."

"Oh Harry, come on. I know where you stash your money."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this confession. Draco laughed with the raven haired teen as he pulled the ring-box out from his cloak. Harry gasped as he saw the ring for the second time.

_No wonder Sev likes it._

Harry grabbed the box from Draco and closed the lid, sitting it on the nightstand.

"How about giving it to him now?"

Harry stared at his friend in shock.

"Draco, I just woke up. I don't really feel up to walking around right now."

"Oh come on Harry. Severus has been worried sick about you. Now is the perfect time to surprise him with a gift. He would never expect it!"

_Yea and neither would I._

"Well…I mean…if you really think I should."

"Of course you should Harry," Draco said as he pulled the covers away from the teen and started helping him to sit up. Harry groaned at the sudden movement of his body, but had to admit to himself that he was excited to show Sev the present.

The blonde helped the teen to stand, acting as a pillar for a few seconds.

"I will just go out through the classroom door Harry. You and Sev will never even see me leave."

"Dray, you don't have to leave."

_Please leave. Please leave. _Harry thought to himself.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Harry." Draco hurriedly fixed up Harry's hair a little and grabbed the ring-box from the stand, putting it in Harry's hands.

"Go get him Tiger." Draco said with his trade-marked smile.

Harry laughed at this and smiled back, going in for a hug. "Thanks Dray. I owe you one."

"Never Harry."

Harry turned and slowly made his way from the bedroom and into the living room, closing the door behind him. He never saw Draco's eyes turn from silver, to a glazed over white.

**********

Severus turned his head as he heard a sound to his right.

"Harry! What are you doing walking around?" Severus ran over to Harry, supporting him as he led his love to the plush black sofa.

"Oh I will be okay Sev. Please stop worrying yourself."

"Well it is kind of hard to get the image of the one you love die…" Severus stopped his sentence, voice breaking slightly.

Harry smiled sadly at his love, wanting to do anything to make him feel better. He sat up on the sofa and patted the coffee table in front of him, wanting Severus to be directly in front of him.

After the man seated himself, Harry grabbed the man in a tight hug. His body protested as he was hugged back, but didn't let it show.

_Sev has enough on his plate all ready._

The two pulled back, sharing a quick kiss (Severus still thinking Harry would break if he touched him too much in any way).

"So where is Draco?"

"He left through the other door. Wanted to give us some alone time." Harry smiled to Severus.

"Well did you just want to talk? Or want to go to sleep? You look tired Harry." Severus's words came out in a jumble, worry lacing his words.

Harry laughed. "Please relax Sev. I actually wanted to give you something."

Severus's eyebrows went up at this. His eyes watched Harry's own move towards the inside of his cloak. His confusion only increased when a small box was produced.

"Harry, it isn't our…anniversary…or…"

Harry couldn't hold back his laughter and his almost doubled over in hysterics. "No Sev. This is a "just because you saved my life and I love you" present."

Severus could feel his eyes fill with tears and he took the box from Harry. His eyes asking permission and receiving a nod, he slowly opened the lid.

Severus gasped loudly. "Harry! How did you…I never…"

"You didn't have to Sev. You were practically slobbering over it through the window." Harry reached out and took the ring from the box and motioned for Severus to extend his hand.

Severus was acting robotically, still in shock at the sight of the ring that he had wanted for so long. He could feel the cool metal slip onto his finger.

Harry placed the box down on the coffee table and smiled up at his love. "Do you like it Sev? I hope it is the right one."

Harry saw Sev smile and noticed that it was a little off.

_Probably from the gift. Who wouldn't be shocked?_

The two stared at each other, Harry becoming more and more confused as time went on and Severus never changing.

Right as Harry was about to break the silence, Severus jumped in with a smile. "Thank you Harry. I really do love it."

Harry sighed with relief and smiled back. "Of course Sev. Only the best for you."

"Mmm." Severus said, still smiling. "How can I ever repay you?"

Harry looked at Sev, lovingly. "Oh Sev, you don't have to-" Harry's sentence stopped in it's tracks as Harry saw Severus draw back his right hand. Nothing but black followed. Yet again missing the flash from onyx eyes to glazed white.

**A/N: Well there it is! Sorry it took so long to post. I hope it is okay. I bet you didn't see that coming! Lol any ideas on what might happen? Give me a review and let me know!**

**Sayomimayako-I could've sworn there were no mistakes last chapter. Hmm**

**Davidboreanazswife247-haha woo woo!**

**my musings-IM SO SORRY!**

**Snape-metz-hmm the twins is a very good idea. I might have to incorporate that in somewhere. Thanks! And always, thank you for the energy food and drinks! Very appreciated! =)**

**Thethroppsistersandcompany- yay lol**

**Gondegoogoo-thank you**

**Ttrainorturkeyt- haha or will it? =)**

**Talon81-you are oh so smart.**

**Xxscarletphantomxx-boo on swine flu**

**Bavictoria-is this enough tension for ya? Haha. Thanks!**

**Ginastar-here ya go!**

**Trollen-thank you very much.**

**Mrscakeakajane-thank you and here ya go! Lol.**


	16. Captive

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: Woo. Here is a little bit. I wanted to put you all at ease considering there was some freaking out after the last chapter lol. Remember Krum in the movie during the Maze? Ring a bell? =)**

Harry came to groggily. _What the hell happened? Where am I?_

The boy looked around the dark room. Water droplets could be heard as they plopped onto the ground softly. The smell was musky, as if no fresh air made it down there.

_It's a cave._

Harry shakily got to his feet. His right hand instinctively went to his head, gasping in pain at the pulsing on the side. He could feel his hand as it got covered in his blood.

_Sev? Why would he do that? Something has to be up…unless…_

_No. Severus would never use me like that. He said he loved me. I know he meant it._

Harry made his way slowly, hands in front of him, eyes still adjusting to the darkness. His hands ran into a steel bar. Confused he walked to his right, arms dragging against columns and columns of steel bars.

_What the hell? A CELL?_

"Well well well," Harry heard from in front of him. He turned his face, finally able to see.

"Sev?" Harry said confused, for once feeling true fear toward the man he loved.

Snape give his trademark smirk as he walked towards Harry gracefully, stopping about a foot from the cell.

Harry diverted his attention to the sound following his love. Shock overcame his face as Draco came into view. But before he had a chance to say anything, there he came.

Voldemort.

_Shit._

"Well hello Mr. Potter. It's been too long." Voldemort remarked in his snake-like voice.

"Not long enough." Harry retorted.

A laugh came from the red-eyed man as he walked closer, ending up between Severus and Draco. "Notice anything different Harry? About your friends here?"

Harry hadn't had the chance to really look at them yet, but was confused as to what he would find.

_Same cloaks, same hair, same voice from Severus, same…_

_Damn._

"Imperious. They are under the imperious curse."

"Quite right Harry." Voldemort smirked, walking down the length of the cell all while keeping eye contact with the scar-headed teen. "You see, there was no other way to get you here. Inconspicuously of course. And neither of them would ever do it willingly. And then I thought of this. The ring. Get Draco to get it for you to give to him blah blah. Ingenious plan if I do say so myself."

Harry growled at the joyful tone in the man's voice, wanting nothing more to have his real family back. "Let. Them. Go."

Voldemort smiled, stopping back directly facing Harry. "Oh Potter, it is not them that you should be worried about. Their time will come soon. But you are first of course."

Harry watch, confused, as Voldemort reached into the darkness where only his eyes were noticeable and a dark shape for his body. Harry heard the squeaking of the cell door opening from his right. Turning his head, he saw his love make his way through the door, locking it behind him.

"Sev…Severus…it is me. Harry." Harry said frightened as he back up against the cold stone wall."

Severus said nothing as he continued to approach the boy.

Harry couldn't stand the clouded eyes, a stark contrast to their old onyx color. His breathing quickened as he realized that there was no where for him to go. He had no idea what would happen to him.

Before he knew it his body was slammed up against the stone wall, feet dangling in the air as his air supply was cut off forcibly. He gasped, staring at the man in front of him, trying desperately to take in any air he could, but it was impossible. The man was too strong.

"Sev," Harry managed to croak out, losing more air. "Please, Sev. Stop."

The man in front of him did not falter.

Black dots started to swim before Harry's eyes and he could not even look at the man in front of him anymore. He wanted more than anything to believe that it was someone else that was doing this to him. Anyone but Severus.

He noticed a movement in the darkness, but he couldn't remember what once stood there. His mind was groggy and he could feel himself slipping, slipping into the darkness.

Suddenly the grasp on his neck left. He felt himself being caught as he dropped to the ground. Air was slow making its ways back in, his body trying to remember how to breathe again.

"Harry! No!"

There the menacing laugh was again. "Oh Severus. Traitor. How does it feel to almost kill the one you love? Don't worry. This is not over yet. I will still have plenty of fun with the two of you."

The man motioned to Draco who will still unknowingly observing the situation, and the two quietly made their way out of the chamber.

"Harry," Severus cried, hugging his love deeper into his chest, warming him up. "I am so sorry Harry. So sorry." The man rocked the teen back and forth, burying his head into the raven black hair.

"Its…okay…Sev…" Harry croaked out, coughing. It felt like knives were stabbing him in the throat, digging their way down.

This comment only made the older man cry harder, not feeling like he deserved the forgiveness.

The two remained like that, one holding tightly onto the other, until they both fell into a restless slumber.

**A/N: There you go! Hope it was enough to quench yalls thirst for a while. School has been keeping me really busy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank to all of my chapter 15 reviewers. Yall make my day!**

**David boreanazswife247-haha sorry. I hope this explained it.**

**my musings-yes to the backhand lol. Evil sev. Haha and cliffies are the best. It leaves yall wanting more so that you will come back =)**

**Bavictoria- haha but will he? =)**

**Silverwolf407- haha thank you so much! As always, love your reviews!**

**Sayomi mayako- here you go!**

**Thethroppsistersandcompany- haha very smart!**

**Gondegoogoo- way to go! You got it! Lol**

**Ginastar- thank you very much. =)**

**Din7- aw first time reviewer. Thanks for reviewing! And yes. Very interesting lol.**

**Mrscakeakajane- not like? Hope this is better. =)**


	17. Taken

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: ok. I hope readers are reading this, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. I mean, does it really make you feel like a better person when you put someone else down? If so, that is your own problem that you need to work out. Because really, you just make all of us writers stronger. What is one unhappy reviewer compared to hundreds of happy ones? So really, it has no effect. How does that make you feel? Especially when you sign anonymously. Real cool.**

**Sorry. Had to get that off of my chest. So if you want to leave a rude review, don't waste your time, because it only makes me stronger. =) **

**Onto the story!**

************  
**

"Harry…I'm so sorry, Harry. Please…"

Severus had created a chant that he repeated over and over again. The guilt was eating him alive.

_How could I do that to him? After everything he has done for me. _

The man still cradled the boy in his arms, both huddled into the far corner, as far away from the cell door as possible. Voldemort hadn't bothered them since their first encounter. Severus was grateful for that. Harry did not need anymore. He needed rest.

_And not in this crappy, musky cell. I need to get him out of here._

The man could faintly hear the boy's breathing, shallow and raspy. A dark, hand shaped bruise had formed around the boy's neck, always reminding Severus of what he did.

But as much as he worried about his love, Draco still made his appearance.

_I would never leave Harry, but I wish I knew what was going on. What their plan was._

Severus leaned down, sighing, as he placed his forehead against Harry's, trying to offer the boy any comfort that he could.

"I love you Harry. Please wake up."

Severus was startled and jerked up as he heard a sound coming from outside of the cell. But he didn't have time to even think about who it was before he saw the bright, piercing eyes.

"Voldemort."

"Hello my dear Severus. How are you?"

The man with the onyx eyes sneered, not responding to the sarcastic remark.

Voldemort smiled back at the man. "And what about your Harry there? Ready for round two?" the man said as he raised his right arm.

"NO!" Severus yelled, losing his composure. He didn't want to be the one to hurt Harry, but he didn't want Harry to be hurt at all.

"Hmm…" Voldemort hummed, lowering his right hand. "You know me Severus. I am not the caring type. But, I will concede to your wish."

Severus let out the breath he did not know he was holding as he heard this, and loosened his grip on his love just a little bit.

"Only because you gave me a better idea." The man snidely finished off.

Severus tightened his grip once more, fearing what the man in front of him could mean. Knowing Voldemort, it was not good.

Severus turned his gaze from the man as he heard another sound come from behind. And as Severus laid his eyes on the other man, as he saw who he was, he understood Voldemort's plan.

"No. Please. Don't do this."

"Oh come on Severus. Why would I care about what you want. You are a traitor. And this not only gets back at you, but also Mr. Malfoy here and Mr. Potter. I must say, I do come up with some ingenious plans."

Severus growled under his breath, grabbing on to Harry even tighter as he heard the _clank _of the cell door opening.

"You better let Harry go with Draco, Severus. Unless you wish for Harry to be punished even more."

Severus knew that Voldemort would keep to his words. He knew that there was nothing to do to help his Harry now. He felt empty as his love was taken from him. He turned to watch the boy, head lolling over Draco's arm, as the two walked away.

The door slammed shut and soon, the three men were in front of Severus.

"Do not fret Severus. We will return Harry to you alive. Can't go and have all this fun wasted in one day now can we?"

Severus paled as the man said this. He saw the backs of the black cloaks and the men turned to leave.

Waiting a few moments, Severus heard nothing but silence and he knew he was alone. Alone.

_Harry. Please be okay._

Severus laid there, in the corner of the cell, huddled in on the empty space that once held his love.

**********

**A/N: Ok. Kind of short but now I really just update enough so that I quench yalls thirst. =) I hope you all liked it. Please let me know! And always, if you have any ideas about what you think should happen, they are always welcome!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 16**

**my musings-I know. I hate having to hurt him like this!**

**Davidboreannazswife247-yes. White under the imperious curse.**

**Torchwoodfan13- new reviewer? Thank you! And I feel the same about old voldy!**

**Silverstargirl- new as well? Thank you! And I love your confidence =)**

**Gondegoogoo- we shall see!**

**Sayomimayako- I am glad this isn't a typical plot story. Thanks so much!**

**Jay- another new reviewer! Thank you for taking the time! And I totally know how you feel about reading only completed fics. I do the same thing! But thank you for trying to keep up with mine! =)**

**Yinlai- another newbie. Love it! Thanks so much! Except for the evil part. But ill take that as a compliment lol.**

**Bavictoria- haha thank you !**

**Talon81- I know. I feel so bad for them. But I had to do it. =) lol**

**silver wolf 407- there you are! =) haha I love their torture. And I love draco too. Keep that in mind lol**

**Xxscarletphantomxx- haha loved the "old fart" and I know what you mean. you don't see him around as much anymore lol. I could leave him out though. And thank you for the 15 review haha. Its all good. =)**


	18. BACK

I AM BACK!

I am sooooo sorry for the delay in postings! College started and I just got so caught up in school and work, but after seeing some reviews from people who really wish the have my story back, I HAVE RETURNED! This is just a post to put hope back into all of you and keep you on your seats for the next chapter.

So let me know,

WHOS WITH ME?!

=)


	19. Unzipped

**Disclaimer: OK as we all know I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This honor goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: This is a H/S slash. **

**Authors Note: SO GLAD TO BE BACK! Thank you for all who are still with me. Yall are my inspiration. If you have reviewed, make sure to read after the chapter.**

**Also, I'll will try to get longer chaps out. But right now I would probably get more chaps out at a faster rate if they are shorter. =)**

**Onto the story!**

**************

Severus's mind was frantic with worry.

_What are they making Draco do to him? Draco will never forgive himself if he hurts Harry. I wish they would just-_

Severus was jerked out of his thoughts as the door to the cavernous room opened. Severus held his breath, waiting to see how Harry looked. He noticed the red eyes of Voldemort as he walked in first, but quickly averted his gaze.

_Harry. Harry._

Severus caught a shadow enter the room. Draco, still under the Imperious was who met Severus's eyes. But the boy in his arms caught his attention. Severus couldn't see much in the shadow of the room and growled in his frustration.

"Put him down." Severus said to Voldermort, knowing that he was the controller.

"Now, now Severus. Is that any way to speak to the person who holds Harry's life in his hands?" Voldermort asked as he made a motion toward Draco.

Severus quickly looked over and saw that Draco had let Harry's feet drop and he was now holding him by the throat. Harry's gasping noises made Severus's chest tighten.

"Okay! Okay! Just, please! Stop!"

Voldemort smiled, again motioning toward Draco, who now picked Harry back up into his arms.

"Please just, give him to me." Severus begged, but felt no shame. He would do anything for Harry.

"As you wish." Voldemort responded, motioning toward Draco once more.

Severus watched as Draco neared the cell door, but Severus didn't dare move and closer to the opening. He didn't want to test Voldemort when he could still hurt his Harry.

The door clicked open and Draco walked one foot in. Severus sat, waiting for Draco to bring him his love. But Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as he threw Harry to the ground. Harry, even in unconsciousness, gasped in pain at the contact.

Severus quickly ran to his love, picking him up gently and holding him in his arms. Before he could look the boy over though, the cell door closing made him look back up.

Draco had returned to Voldermort's side once more. "Don't think that this is over Severus. We will be back. And it will only get worse."

Voldermort turned from the room, Draco following on his heels.

Severus sighed before finally turning his gaze to the boy in his arms. First was his face. He noticed a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing too major. The handprint around his neck stood out as an angry red, making the potions master cringe.

The man then looked down to the boys chest. He opened up the boy's shirt and quickly noticed the boy's ribs.

"Oh Harry." _At least three of them have to be broken. And that fall to the ground did nothing to help him._

Severus was for the most part content with his observations. Not wanting to know all that may be wrong with his Harry when he knew that he wouldn't be able to help him. But before he was able to completely avert his eyes, something came to his attention.

…_Why are his pants unzipped. I know they were zipped up before he left. The only reason they would take them off…_

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry Harry." Severus muttered quietly into the boy's hair, rocking him gently back and forth. "Oh Harry."

**********

**A/N: Mk guys. Again, I am sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the people that have stuck with me. We are back on track! Woo!**

**And I usual, I have to thank my reviewers. Because without yall, I would be nothing.**

**Chapter 17:**

**David boreanazs wife247- sorry about taking your chapter title! =( my bad! Haha. But thank you!**

**Ba victoria- you were my inspiration for this chapter. Will he be ok? Who knows?! Lol**

**Simply obscure- haha torture is no fun. But yes. Sympathizing is lol.**

**Mrscakeakajane- Hashanah im sorry for being evil. Well not really haha.**

**Sayomi mayako- haha thank you! I try to keep you thinking.**

**Silverstargirl- thank you for understanding about the flame first of all lol. People like you keep me going. =) and you were right about his chapter. Will harry be ok? Lol**

**Xxscarletphantomxx- exactly! I cant please everyone! Lol. And ha. I love the farty voldy thing haha.**

**Ginastar- thank you thank you!**

**Silverwolf407- haha as usual. You make me smile. I love your reviews. FIGHT! Lol**

**crayons pink- thank you so much!**

**Talon81- thank you so much for being on my side! =)**

**Robinhoodfan13- haha thank you twitchy. =)**

**Trollen- I know. Harry never catches a break lol.**

**Lencit- here you go!**

**Infinity limited- thank you so much! Your review was actually the one that motivated me to take back up the story! **

**Hersheykisseslove- hahaha here!**

**And thank you to all who reviewed my authors note and ARE BACK WITH ME:**

**Infinity limited / fizzyflo / shadow fey / tami kole / silverstargirl / crazyloveformcr / wonder 1308 / blood gushes / t train or turkey t / librarian / han 8661**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
